NaruHina: Last Regret, First Love
by Da Vicks Guy
Summary: Naruto finding a drunken and depressed Hinata takes her back to his apartment where they share a night of lust and passion. But once they wake up and the sake has worn off what happens to them next? Will they find regret? Or love? Naruto and Hinata romantic adult Fanfic, set during the Last Movie. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Yea I been waiting to do this story for the longest time and with the Last Movie I have the tools I need plus I think I write better with a story like this. So enjoy...

**Chapter 1**

Naruto breathed into his hands, it was cold. Very cold outside in fact, winter had hit Konoha hard this year. Naruto had just came from Ichiraku Ramen sharing a meal with his friends and fan base. Everyday he'd be bombarded with gift and presents from children, men, vendors but mostly above all. Women everyday and all day. They'd follow him around all day, trying to seduce him with all types of things.

The blonde Jinchuriki sighed, it was tiring to say the lese. Day after day of small kisses on the cheek sometimes a sneaky one on the lips. Being dry humped in public, slipped women's share keys to their houses and much more. Though Naruto shamefully admits he did take some of their offers. He didn't sleep around with them, no he'd only bed two women in his life time.

The first being Shion the priestess from the Land of Demons. After the war she had sent for him to come a fulfill his promise. And of course at the time Naruto didn't even remember the promise he made and when he learned just what she meant he was dumbfounded. But a promise is a promise and to Uzumaki Naruto he never goes back on his word, until now. He told Shion he couldn't possibly agree to put that kind of responsibility on her by giving her a child. But she when she confessed her love for her he couldn't break her heart but knew it was against his better will to go though with it. So during their love making Naruto pulled out at the last second refusing to impregnate her. Shion was left heart-broken and frustrated, telling Naruto she never wanted to see him again. It hurt but Naruto knew it was best.

The second being the busty and lust filled Godaime Mizukage Terumi Mei. It was her way of thanking Naruto for his hard work on the front lines during the war. She was well experienced and open Naruto to a whole new world of pleasure. The way her insides felt around him, always remaining tight now matter much he pounded into her.

Naruto felt a tingle go through his body at the memories, after that he looked around for a woman he could call his own. But with no luck, all the women who made advances towards were only interested in his body or status. So he just smiled and nodded when women now hit on him, it was funny he saved the whole world was loved by the whole village but yet. He still had no one waiting for him at home. Still no one to love him and love them back, he wished he'd find someone like that soon.

Naruto needed a warm drink to settle his mind and get his blood flowing. He walked to Konoha's most popular bar, he had picked up drinking when he was 18, he was underage but still he rarely drank.

As Naruto entered the bar looking for an open seat, his hood was up hoping no one would recognize him. He just wanted a nice quite night. As he walked to take a seat, he saw a familiar person there.

It was his friend Hyuga Hinata with a large bottle of sake near her and her face planted on the corner.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he rushed to her side "Hinata?" He said her name gently shaking her.

Hinata's eyes opened up and looked up to see _him _"Naruto-kun?" She questioned.

"Hinata." Naruto looked at her with worried eyes "What happened to you?" He asked.

Hinata only smiled "Oh I guess I had a little too much to drink..." She said in a drunken slurp.

Naruto frowned "Come I'm taking you home." He tried to grab her but she refused to move.

"No!" She struggled out of his arms "I'm not going to home so father is complain about me again!" She yelled drawing in some people's attention.

Naruto was worried now she would cause a scene. "Hinata listen you I'm not leaving you here." He sighed "You're drunk."

Hinata frowned and glared at him "Why would you care?" She said under her breath.

"Can I help you with something?" The bartender asked.

Naruto shook his head "No I'm just taking her home. She's drank too much." He told him.

The tender snorted "It doesn't look like she wants to go with you." He said thinking Naruto was just trying to take advantage of her.

Naruto glared at him "Look I'm taking her home." He said as he pulled out his wallet and paid for her drinks. He then grabbed Hinata "Come on Hinata." He commanded.

The heiress shook her head and pouted like a child "No!" She said trying to push him off.

"Hinata.." Naruto was speechless, the usually quiet and timid Hinata was acting out and fighting against him. Naruto ran his hand through his hair, thinking of a way to get her out of here "Ok look, what if I take you to my apartment." He suggested.

Hinata looked to Naruto as she bit her lip looked to the ground and nodded. Naruto smiled as he took her hand and he lead her out.

**Later**

Naruto was dragging a drunken Hinata back to his home, she was hustled over his shoulder and lightly sleeping. As he reached his apartment and fished for his key in his pocket.

As he opened the door he walked them into his bedroom and gently put her on the bed. Naruto looked down to Hinata's sleeping form, and never noticed how cute she was. She had a small blush across her face and he smiled, glad she was safe. Naruto knew how guys like to take advantage of women in her condition.

As Naruto was about to leave he felt his hand being grabbed. Naruto looked down to the Hyuga her eyes open "Naruto-kun...stay please." She asked in a small voice.

Naruto looked at her questionably "Hinata?" He took a seat on the bed "Why were you drinking like that?" He asked.

Hinata frowned "No reason.."

"Hinata." He gripped her hand "Come on it's me Naruto your friend. You tell me anything." He smiled to her.

Hinata looked away to avoid his eyes and mumbled one word under her breath.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "What?" He moved in to hear.

Hinata bit her lip "you" She mouthed. She looked to his deep blue eyes "It was you Naruto-kun." She admitted.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion, but before he could react Hinata quickly kissed Naruto on the lips. He couldn't believe it, the shy Hinata did something this bold? As she broke the kiss Naruto noticed Hinata was shedding tears "Hinata what's wrong?" He asked as he cupped her face.

Hinata tried not to look him in the eye "Naruto-kun...do you remember what you said..to me? Answering my confession?" She asked.

Naruto nodded "Yes but what does that mean?" He asked completely confused by the situation.

"I still do Naruto-kun." She looked into his eyes, hers bloodshot red "I still love you." She confessed to him, again.

Naruto was taken back, he remembered what they said. Naruto had told her he was happy she loved him but he only saw her as a friend. He didn't see himself being able to fall in love with Hinata like how she was in love with him. He hoped they could stay friends and they did but over the two years since then they drifted away and really haven't spent time together. Every time he tried to hangout with her, she'd always have something to do or would have an excuse. He figured he's really hate her back then and thought it be best to keep his distance.

"I didn't know you still felt like that." He said to try to calm her "Hinata I told you..."

Hinata glared at Naruto "I know Naruto-kun, I know." He choked on her tears "But I've loved you for so many years, I don't think I can remember a time I didn't love you." Hinata's face dropped "I tried to forget about you and move one like you said I should."

Naruto flinched at the memory, did he really say that? It was true he hoped she would but maybe he could had worded it better.

"I couldn't Naruto-kun I love you!" She buried her head in his chest "I love you so much it hurts to see you surrounded by those women, just thinking about what you're doing with them it..it...it makes my feel sick." She choked on tears.

Naruto just held her close to his chest, he didn't know what to say. A million things were racing through his mind. He opened his mouth but no words would come out.

Hinata pulled away from his chest and sighed "Please Naruto-kun..." she started.

Naruto finally found his voice "Yes Hinata." Looking her straight in the eyes.

She leaned in closer "Make me feel loved." She whispered in his ear. Naruto was about to question what she meant but before he could he felt Hinata take his hand and guide it to her right breast.

Naruto eyes popped open at the contact he couldn't believe what was happening. "Hinata what are you doing?" He asked as he gulped.

Instead of an answer he got other peck on the lips "Please Naruto-kun just once is all I ask from you, then I'll never bother you again." She pleaded "Just once.."

Naruto stared at the woman in his arms, thinking about what she wanted "Hinata are you sure? I mean if we start I don't know if I can stop. And I don't want you to regret this." He placed his hands on his shoulders.

Hinata shook her head "No I won't.." She placed her lips on him again.

This time though Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back, Hinata put her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto pushed forward into the kiss and pushed his lounge into her mouth. Hinata moaned into the kiss but didn't exactly know what to do, Naruto's lounge was clearly experienced while this was Hinata's first time.

She broke the kiss needing air and was blushing from the sake and the embarrassment from being so inexperienced "Sorry Naruto-kun." She said feeling a little ashamed.

Naruto chuckled, she was so cute "Don't apologize, it's cute." He kissed her again stroking her hair softy as he laid her on the bed climbing on top of her. Naruto could feel the heat coming from her body, she was so soft compared to his hard chest. He could taste the sake in her mouth, their lounge swirling and exploring each other's mouths. Taking in each other's flavors.

As they continued their fiery kiss Naruto's hands sneaked up and grabbed both of her breast. The Hyuga princess moaned into his mouth and when Naruto gripped them harder she broke the kiss to moan out loud. Naruto smirked he loved that sexy sound she just did, he wanted to hear it all night long.

Naruto then moved to the bottom of her white shirt sending a sign to remove it. Hinata nodded and helped him take it off to reveal a pure white bra underneath. He reached to the back of her bra to remove it, and as the strap disconnected and her breast flew out into the open Naruto's heart stopped for a moment.

They were beautiful, amazing even. They were no doubt bigger than Shion's and maybe even Mei's, hell they could even rival Obaa-chan's.

Hinata then covered herself "Naruto-kun please stop staring." She looked away "It's embarrassing." Naruto was the first man to ever see her like this, she felt so exposed to the world right now.

Naruto smiled and pulled her arms away "Don't hide them, they're beautiful please don't be embarrassed." He begged her.

Hinata nodded and bite her lips to suppress a moan as Naruto cupped one of her breast "So big.." He commented as he stroked it back and forth.

"Sorry.." She apologized "I know they're too big, I'm bigger than most girls my age Ino is always saying something about them." Her eyes drifted away to avoid his.

Naruto frowned as he pulled her face back to face him "Don't you dare apologize for being this beautiful Hinata, your body is wonderful and it's doing this to me." He started grinding his hardness on her.

She could feel his erection riding on her leg "Oh Naruto-kun." She said in a lustful voice.

Naruto smiled as she then guided her hand to his lower body to feel it "Do you feel that Hinata, you. Your body is doing this to me." He kissed her "You're so fucking sexy and it's pissing me off that you act like you're not." He then pulled his own shirt off "Here now we're even." He took of his pants next leaving him in boxers only and his harden cock clearly visible poking through.

Hinata gasped at how large it was and helped Naruto remove her skirt leaving her in matching white panties.

Once done Naruto leaned on top of Hinata and bend down to kiss her nipple on her right breast, and give the left one a tug. Hinata gasped in pleasure as Naruto sucked on the bud and swirled his lounge around it.

Naruto released the nipple with a pop and smirked "So still sorry?" He asked.

Hinata groaned at him stopping "Don't stop! Please touch me Naruto-kun.." She closed her eyes awaiting more.

Naruto grinned as she went back to work on her breast. Kissing, sucking, and lightly biting on them. Hinata's moans were music to his ears, he wanted to hear more. Bring Hinata the greatest pleasure of her life and make her call, no! Scream his name out for all to hear. He wanted the whole village to hear his handy work.

He lowered his right hand to Hinata's private area. He rubbed her panties feeling the moisture from what was hidden. He smiled glad she was getting wet from his actions. He moved her panties to the side and placed a finger near her soaking wet core.

Hinata cried out his name "Oh Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" She started to breath heavily.

Naruto smirked as she placed two fingers inside "So wet." He said as he pumped into her.

Hinata was breathless as Naruto started to move his fingers, she never really touched herself down there. Mostly due the embarrassment and being surrounding by all seeing eyes. She always went crazy when Naruto rubbed her clit. Her body sent a shock through her body, she shrieked in ecstasy gripping Naruto's back as she literally clawed at him.

Naruto keep moving her fingers back and forth all while kissing and licking her neck, she couldn't take it much longer. "Naruto-kun" She breathed "Something is coming.."

Naruto leaned into her ear "Let it go Hinata-chan...Cum for me." He licked her earlobe and that was the all the push she needed.

She screamed as loud as she could not caring who heard as her first orgasm rang through her body. She squirted as she came all over Naruto's hand.

He had a cocky smile on, proud of himself making her cum. When first doing it with Shion he was sloppy had no experience and Mei guided him through their time together. So this was the first time he was in complete control. He raised his cum drenched hand to his face and licked his fingers clean "Delicious." He said looking down at the tired Hyuga.

Hinata's head was spinning, Naruto-kun did this to her. She was feeling this way because of him. She looked up to the man she loved "Naruto-kun.." She raised out to him.

Naruto saw this and went down to connect his lips with hers. He started to grid on her again, feeling himself about to explode. He pulled his boxers off and took her panties off as well. Now both were completely nude.

Naruto gripped his hard cock and positioned himself at her entrance. Teasing her as he poked at her awaiting pussy "Are you ready? This will hurt." He asked worried about her comfort.

Hinata said nothing but wrapped her arms around his neck nodding. Naruto breathed in and out as he quickly entered her in one swift movement.

Hinata yelled in pain and tears built up in her eyes but Naruto silenced her with a kiss as he waited for her to get use to him. Naruto though hoped she do it quickly, she was tight. So tight around him, he was stretching her. He needed to move before he went crazy but he used his willpower to not.

Eventually Hinata calmed down and was ready, so Naruto took that moment to move. He went slow at first, he groaned out. It felt so good, she felt so good around him. So wet and tight, he swore she was getting tighter by the minute.

Hinata wrapped her legs around his waist "Naruto-kun!" She cried his name "Faster.." She requested.

Naruto smiled, that was what he was waiting for. He gripped her bottom and sat up to get at a better angle and started to thrust forward as quickly as possible.

Hinata closed her eyes, shouted and threw her head back as Naruto pounded into her fast and hard. She could feel his cock kiss her womb every time he thrusted forward. Naruto looked down to Hinata and watched her breast swing back and forth, her perky nipples stiff. He bent down and took one into his mouth as he continued to move.

Her body was on fire and something was building up inside of her again "Naruto-kun! It's coming again!" She screamed.

Naruto kept thrusting but he felt himself too reaching his limit "Shit I'm about cum too Hinata!" He was about to pull out and Hinata saw this and wrapped her legs around to pull him in. He was confused but it was too late.

Hinata let out a silent scream and her second orgasm came and she tighten on Naruto. The blonde couldn't take it anymore and as Hinata came all over him he exploded inside of her. Hinata moaned as she felt his warm liquid invaded her body.

Naruto panted, he was hot, sweaty and spent. He pulled out and groaned at the lost of contact "Hinata." She said her name but got no response. Naruto looked to see Hinata was breathing heavily and seemed to be quietly sleeping.

Naruto sighed as he threw a cover over their bodies and tucked himself in. He placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder and closed his eyes waiting to fall asleep, he had a lot of things on his mind at what just happened. He knew they'd had a lot to talk about in the morning.

Little did he know the woman in his bed was smiling brightly.

* * *

This chapter has been re-amp'd for the original. Please review and fav, Vicks out :P


	2. Chapter 2

So looks like people like the story so I'll be moving forward with it. Thanks for all the positive feedback guys really. This is probably my fastest reviewed story so thanks for the reviews but ignore the idiot guests who keep talking shit. I hate those trolls.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto had been the first to awake, he yawned into his hand. He felt a weight on his chest, he looked down to see Hinata still peacefully sleeping. Naruto smiled and stroked her hair as last night's memories flooded into his mind. For a virgin she was good.

Naruto quietly got out of the bed trying not to wake up Hinata and went into his bathroom for a shower. As the water began to ran Hinata's eyes started to open. She flinched at the sunlight hitting her face, she sat up and looked around trying to remember what happened. Her head was dizzy and she her stomach was in knots. She had a bad taste in her mouth and she felt as if she needed to vomit badly.

She got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. As she opened the door she noticed the water was running, Naruto was too busy washing himself to notice. Hinata looked to herself in the mirror and saw something was off "Why am I naked?" She asked herself.

Naruto then stopped his shower when he heard a voice "Hinata?" He called her name out as he pocked his head out to look.

Hinata heard Naruto's call "Naruto-kun?" She turned to see a naked Naruto looking at her. Her eyes went wide as she covered herself and screamed.

Naruto sweat dropped as she started to shout and asked a hundred different questions.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Hinata and Naruto were now fully dressed and embarrassed. Naruto was blushing from the awkwardness and Hinata from finding herself in the apartment of the love of life, naked and with a blurry memory.

"Hmm." Hinata started "Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Naruto blinked and turned to her "Yes Hinata?"

"What happened last night?" She wondered.

Naruto stared at her oddly "You seriously don't remember anything?" He asked feeling a little hurt inside.

The Hyuga shook her "I remember going out to drink, and you coming to get me but after that everything is blurry." Her face dropped "But I also remembered some parts of what happened bit by bit." She explained.

Naruto's heart stopped and he sighed, running his hand through his hair. He went into a long explanation of the events last night, from her confession to their love making.

Hinata stared at Naruto for minutes but it felt like hours, to think her first time would be taken while she was in a drunken state. She bet Naruto-kun thought she was awful, and pathetic. Coming on to him while she was drunk, a true disgrace she was. She sat up from the bed "I have to go." She told him.

Naruto sat up as well "Wait!" He reached for her.

"I have to, my father will be angry at me for staying out so long." She turned to him to bow "Goodbye Naruto-kun." With that she put on her sandals and left. She hoped Naruto-kun would come after her but he never did.

Naruto looked to the door and sighed as he slumped onto his bed. How could he forget she was drunk, she was probably regretting the whole thing. A woman's first time is suppose to be special, not forgettable in a one night stand. He felt like shit watching her go. He wanted her to stay...with him. He closed his eyes and chuckled "Right I told her we're just friends.." He said.

He opened his eyes and started at the ceiling "I need someone to talk to."

**With Hinata**

"Welcome back Hinata-oneesama." Hanabi greeted her older sister.

Hinata turned to her little sister "Hello Hanabi-chan." She smiled.

Hanabi put on a sly smile "So where were you all night now?" She playful asked.

Hinata blushed and waved her hands "Nowhere, nowhere!" She said quickly "I was just out with some friends and lost track of time."

Hanabi stared questionably at her sister and shrugged her shoulder "Ok don't worry about father I'll cover for you but you know he'll want to talk to you later so good luck." She waved her a goodbye and went onto her own business.

Hinata sighed in relief she was safe for now. She walked to her room and slid the door, closed it and laid on her bed. Her stomach felt empty, the room seemed bigger than she remembered. She felt tears building up for some reason she couldn't stop crying.

**With Naruto**

Uchiha Sasuke walked aimlessly around the village, trying to remember his way around Konoha. He had only been back for three weeks and he'd mostly spent his time staying home. As he walked down the street he noticed most people were glaring at him and whispering about him too. He rolled his eyes, some people saw him as a hero while others saw him still as criminal.

"Sasuke!" He heard his name being screamed by his best friend.

"Naruto." The young Uchiha said as Naruto landed in front of him. "What do you?"

Naruto panted "I need your advice."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but nodded, they walked to a private spot to talk.

Naruto spoke first "I kinda did something I shouldn't had." He started.

The blonde then explain the story of last night to Sasuke who listened closely in surprise "Huh so you finally advanced on the Hyuga." Sasuke said in his usual bored and interested tone.

"What does mean?" Naruto asked cocking his head.

Sasuke sighed "It was obvious she liked you since we were kids so I'm surprised it took you so long to notice her."

Naruto groaned in annoyance "I knew that for nearly two years she loved me! But I told her I didn't see us being together, but when I found her drunk and she came on to me." He blushed and shamefully admitted "I couldn't help it."

Sasuke stared at Naruto "So go and apologize?" He suggested.

Naruto looked to his friend like he was crazy "I can't just go and say I'm sorry! I'll look like an asshole." He explained with waving his arms.

"So what you're not going to do anything?"

Naruto thought for a second and sighed "Honestly? I don't know what to do." He admitted.

Sasuke then turned to walk away "Well then I'm going, this is something you need to figure out on your own." He began to walk away.

Naruto sighed "Why the hell did I go to him?" He asked himself.

**Later**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out the last Uchiha's name.

"I'm in here Sakura." Sasuke yelled out from the living room.

Sakura smiled and walked to the kitchen "Dinner should be done in 30 minutes." Sakura had been cooking for Sasuke since he came back. Everyday right at 6:30 she'd be in his kitchen cooking for him, like a wife would do for her husband. The pink haired girl blushed at that thought.

30 minutes later the two were at the dinning room enjoying their meals. "This is good as always Sakura." Sasuke commented as he took another bite of rice.

Sakura's cheeks went red "Thank you Sasuke-kun." She then asked "So Sasuke-kun did anything happen today?"

Sasuke stopped eating and thought for a moment "Yes actually Naruto wanted to talk to me about some girl he had sex with." He then back to eating as if what he said wasn't a big deal while leaving Sakura's mouth flown wide open.

"Wait? What!" She yelled in shock "With who?" She wondered. She figured it was only a matter a time before Naruto did something with those woman he was always surrounded by. But she never figured him to be a kiss and teller.

"That Hyuga girl from our class." Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura nearly dropped her food as her eyes popped out of her head "What!? Hinata!" She screamed.

The Uchiha nodded "Yea that one." He continued to eat.

Sakura had so many questions right now. She knew Naruto had turned Hinata's feelings down but did he rethink about it? Were they now together? And for how long?

She shook her head, she needed answers "Sasuke-kun tell me everything please."

**Later With Hinata**

The young Hyuga heiress just exited from her first bath of the day. When she got home she never noticed she smelled of sex, well more like Naruto-kun. She dressed herself and stared at outside her window, and noticed it was nearly sundown. She giggled to herself she had slept the whole day away. But with a night like hers she needed rest from both the physical and emotional stress. She had a soreness between her legs and she felt rather weak in the knees when waking up. And her memories came to her in full force, she was ashamed of herself. Getting drunk and throwing herself at the man she loved so willingly. But isn't it what she wanted to be with Naruto-kun? Even if it was just for one night?

"One night." She said to herself as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Now things would be back to normal, Naruto-kun would be getting seduced by women while she painfully watched from the background. The pain grew, oh Kami it hurt. Her breath grew short she shut her eyes as tears came out. It hurts having her dream come true and then for all to be torn from her again.

"Hinata-oneesan are you up? I.." Hanabi walked in to she Hinata in tears grabbing her chest kneeling on the wall. "Onee-san!" She called out to her sister to grab her.

"Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi frowned "Onee-san what happened yesterday?" She asked as Hinata looked away not wanting to answer. "Onee-san either you tell me or I'll get Oto-san."

Hinata's eyes went, no father could not know! "Wait! Hanabi I'll tell you.." She then explained and retold last night's events.

**With Naruto**

It was nearing night fall, the sun was falling and light was fading. But Naruto never left his house today, he lacked the will to. He gripped his chest, he couldn't explain but when Hinata left he felt empty. He knew last night wasn't going to led into anything the morning after but still...

He sighed "What the hell did you do to me Hinata?" He wonder to himself.

He suddenly heard a banging on the door "Naruto! I know you're in there answer the door or I'll break it down cha!" Sakura yelled from the other side.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Great what now?" He pulled himself out of bed and walked to the door. He turned it open "Yes Sakura?" He said in a annoyed tone.

Sakura closed her arms and frowned at her longtime teammate and friend "What the hell were you thinking with Hinata!" She shouted.

Naruto's eyes went, she knew! But how? No way Hinata would go out an tell anyone, no was she's too shy for that. So that led to one explanation, Sasuke. The bastard "Listen Sakura I don't know what Sasuke told you or why but that was between me and him. So please I don't need you screaming at me right now." He explained.

But naturally Sakura wasn't having it "No excuses Naruto! She was drunk you should had knew better!" She shouted to him.

"That's right he should had." Came Hanabi's face, her face was red from anger from hearing last night's events between her sister and the blonde hero standing in front of her.

Hinata stood behind her young sister "Hanabi."

Naruto looked to the Hyuga sisters "Hinata..."

Hinata stared back "Naruto-kun."

The two stared into one each other's eyes and turned away, out of embarrassment.

Hanabi growled and walked up to Naruto and punched him in the stomach "You bastard how dare you take advantage of my sister!" She glared at the blonde who lost all of his breath.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shrieked in horror at her little sister.

Sakura gasped, surprised to see the young girl hit Naruto so suddenly. Though she admitted she was probably going to do it herself.

"She was drunk and clearly not in her right mind! You're suppose to be the world's hero not some horny bastard!" Hanabi began her rate on the blonde "You broke her heart years ago and now this!? Do you know what my father is going to do to you when he learns about this? He'll bury you." She finished with a never ending glare. She hated Naruto, she didn't care even if he did save the world. He turned down her sister without even giving her a chance. He was her strength, what pushed her to become stronger. She wanted to be with him, but what does he do? Break her heart in a second. She hated, no despised him. Everyone acted like he was a hero but to Hinata he was just a heart breaking bastard. She would never forgive him.

Naruto looked to Hanabi with panic "Wait! Wait at least hear me out!" He tried to plead with her "Yes I know what happened shouldn't had but I was too caught up in the moment to stop!" He got on his knees and bowed his head "I know what I did was wrong I'm the biggest piece of shit in the world right now but I..."

"No!" Hinata shouted out with tears running down her face "You're not a piece of...shit...You're Uzumaki Naruto-kun! And it wasn't your fault I should had listen to you back then, but I couldn't." She began to choke on her tears "It's all my fault Naruto-kun not yours please Hanabi stop."

Hanabi looked questionably at her sister "Why?" She asked "Why are you defending him?" She wanted to know.

Hinata bit her lip to suppress her cries "Because I love Naruto-kun and I don't think that will ever change. Pathetic I know but I can't help it, I'm ashamed of that I did but I'm partly happy too. Happy my first was with you Naruto-kun." She walked forward to the blonde to cup his face "I'm sorry to had dragged you into this , Naruto-kun don't worry I'll take care of it all then I'll be out of your life." She turned to walk "Come Hanabi."

"Wait Hinata! Naruto go after her!" Sakura told the blonde but he couldn't hear her.

Time seemed to slow down as he walked Hinata grab her sister and begin to leave like this morning. He didn't go after her, he should had so he wasn't going to make the same mistake "Wait!" He yelled as he grabbed Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto sighed "I regret not going after you this morning so I won't do that again." He began "Hinata listen like I said years ago I don't know if I can love you like you do me. But I!" He raised his voice "But I don't want you out of my life, in fact maybe you'd like to go out sometime?"

Hinata went wide eye "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She questioned.

Naruto put on a light smile "I'm saying lets give it a try, I want to give us a chance." He gripped her hand "So will you go out with me Hyuga Hinata?" He kneeled down.

Hinata was blown away from this, she thought Naruto-kun going to be happy she was going to be out of his life. That they'd both forget what happened and things would be the same, but her Naruto-kun was on his knee asking her on a date. Hinata stared down into his deep blues eyes "Yes." Was all she said as happiness filled her chest, with a smile and tears of joy.

**The Next Day**

Naruto and Hinata were walking hand and hand, with Hinata laying her head on Naruto's shoulder eyes closed taking in his scent. They had just completed their first date. After explaining to each other how they felt about that night, Naruto realized he did have feelings for Hinata and wanted to take her on her offer those years ago now. Hanabi was not happy and still upset with the whole situation, but knew he was what made her sister happy so she'd go along with it for now.

It was wonderful to Hinata at least Naruto-kun was the perfect gentlemen, he had dressed up for her. Brought her flowers, her favorites thanks to Ino. He treated her to the fanciest restaurant in the village, and paid for the full meal. And finally they watched the sun set together, it was like a true dream.

Naruto on the other hand was disappointed in himself, this date sucked. He just barely had any money left to, he had to get a small meal because the restaurant was so damn high in prices. The drinks cost almost as much as the damn food, it wasn't even filling either. Talking with Hinata was the highlight of the date, he did most of the talking though. She sat down and listened to him go on and on about his stories. It was fun to have someone to listen to him and really pay attention and be truly interested in him, unlike his fan girls who just go crazy over anything he says.

It was nightfall and they were walking to back to the Hyuga complex. "We're here." Naruto said as Hinata opened her eyes to see her home.

She pouted, it was over "Oh I see." She released Naruto's arm. "I had a fun time." She smiled.

Naruto put up a small smile too "Yea me too.."

Hinata sensed something was wrong "Naruto-kun is something wrong?" She was worried she wasn't good enough on this date.

Naruto sighed "Its just that I wanted to impress you but I failed. I couldn't afford a big meal at the restaurant and I did most of the talking. I don't know...I just.."

"Naruto-kun stop it." She interrupted him "I have a wonderful time, I loved every second of it. You don't need to impress me or take me somewhere fancy all I need is to be with you that's enough for me." She sent him a bright smile.

Naruto smiled back and sighed in relief, she didn't hate it. "Thanks Hinata, maybe next time we can go get some ramen or something simple."

Hinata nodded "Yes I'd like that."

Naruto then grinned and scratched his head, silence erupted between the two as they avoided each others' glances. "Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto went to kiss Hinata on her cheek and turn to leave.

Hinata stood there blushing from his small kiss and she had a feeling in her chest as she watched Naruto begin to leave "Wait Naruto-kun!" She wanted more.

Naruto turned to her "Yes?" He wondered what she wanted.

Hinata looked to her feet and played with her fingers "Could I have one more..? On the lips..." She said in a meek voice.

Naruto blinked at the request from the young heiress but nodded, he walked forward cupped her face and connected their lips.

The two then went into a heated kiss, taking in each other's taste like the that night before. As they broke the kiss, the two stared at one another looking deep into each others eyes. They needed no words as they knew what they wanted so they kissed again this time with mouths open.

Hinata immediately felt Naruto's tongue invade her mouth and overtake her own. Naruto explored Hinata's mouth and loved the sweet taste she had, the shy girl could stand and allow Naruto to continue his exploration.

Eventually they pulled away to get some air and Hinata had a shortness of breath, she felt a tingle between her legs. She knew what that meant.

Naruto panted, damn Hinata was a good kisser. He'd kissed a lot of women the past two years but Hinata was hands down the best. Mei was at a close second but Hinata being unexperienced was a fast learner. He licked his lips and smirked "Damn who'd think the shy little Hinata be such a strong kisser." He teased her.

Hinata's face grew red and she looked away completely embarrassed "No I just..."

"Oh please do go on." Came a new voice.

The two turned around to see Hinata's father standing in front of them with a displeased look on his face, Hyuga Hiashi.

"Oto-san." Hinata said in shock and Naruto's eyes went wide "I can explain." She tried to plead.

Hiashi glared at the couple "Oh I hope you can, for both your sake." He crossed his arms awaiting an answer.

Naruto gulped, shit he was fucked.

* * *

Chapter 2 down was planning on having another love making scene but meh I'll let the drama build first. Hope you enjoyed and I'm back home now so I'll update my other stories soon. Vicks out :P


	3. Chapter 3

Yay next chapter! Thanks for the reviews again this chapter has that love scene so please enjoy! Just hope it's as good as the first one.

**Chapter 3**

Naruto and Hinata sat inside the Hyuga manor in front of Hiashi. Sitting on their knees sweating bullets and both were extremely nervous and the Hyuga leader could sense that. He glared at the young adults with his all seeing eyes "Now then please explain to me why you two were in front of my clan house doing such inappropriate things." He said in a demanding voice.

Hinata and Naruto flinched at his tone "Well Oto-san we were huh.." Hinata started, trying to think of an excuse.

Hiashi only frowned "To think my daughter would be doing this behind my back." He snorted "Must you always find new ways to embarrass me and the Hyuga name?" He shook his head "Oh what a disappointment you are." Hiashi said in a tired voice.

Hinata closed her eyes and bit her lip to not cry. She knew father would say this, but Naruto on the other hand was now pissed off "Hold on!" He yelled "How dare you call Hinata a disappointment!" He sent a hateful stare to Hiashi.

Inside Hiashi smirked "Oh really? I am her father and the head of the Hyuga clan so you should watch your tone. I can say whatever I want about my daughter." He waited for Naruto's response.

Naruto growled, this guy was an asshole. He insulted Hinata not once but twice just now, no he wasn't having this "Listen to me I don't care if you were the Hokage or the Sage of Six Paths himself. I don't give a fuck if she is your daughter either, you've got no right to insult Hinata like that" He raised his voice glaring at the elder Hyuga "Hinata is probably the kindest girl I know she doesn't deserve to have her old man tear her down like this! So what if we're kissing in front of this damn clan house, I wouldn't care if it was in front of the whole village!" The blonde declared.

Hinata blushed at the last part. But she couldn't believe it, Naruto-kun was standing up for her and to her father no less. Her heart beat fasten at this situation.

"Hinata is a grown woman she can make her own decisions and choices! And as a parent you should be supporting her no, not looking down on her! A parent should always believe in their child no matter what!" Naruto finished remembering what his own father, Minato once said.

Hiashi closed his eyes "I see." He turned to Hinata "And what do you think of this Hinata?" He asked.

Hinata was snapped out of her daze and answered "I..." Her voice was small but picked up "I agree with Naruto-kun!" She shouted closing her eyes awaiting what her father would say next.

To their surprise Hiashi gave them a light smile "Well that was all I needed to hear."

The two went wide eye and stared at Hiashi "Oto-san?" Hinata questioned.

He sent his daughter a smile "Don't worry Hinata I didn't mean any of what I said, I'm proud of you." "You see young Uzumaki you have a reputation around the village of being a ladies man." Hiashi explained.

Naruto was taken back by this, and then shrugged "I've gone on a lot of dates but ladies man? I wouldn't say that."

He nodded "Yes but I wanted to know what your intentions were with my daughter. I want nothing more than Hinata's happiness and somehow you are that happiness. So that's why I wanted to test you just now." He fully explained to the couple and they began to understand. "I wanted to kill you when I heard you rejected Hinata's feelings towards you. She was depressed for sometime and I knew something happened yesterday when she wouldn't come out of her room and I wasn't surprised to learn it was you again." He activated his Byakugan "So what made you change your mind?" He asked dangerously.

Naruto narrowed his eyes to the older man, his all seeing eyes were now active. He knew he had to answer carefully but most importantly truthfully "Something happened that made me realize I was wrong all those years ago." He took Hinata's hand and smiled to her "I don't know what this feeling I have towards her is, maybe love? But either way I want to be with her and I want to try it."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow "Try what?" He asked.

"To try to fall in love." Naruto answered him.

Hinata looked at with wide eyes and put her left hand over her mouth in shock, Naruto-kun was going to try to love her back. Her chest felt like she had butterfly inside.

Hiashi stared at Naruto and chuckled "Then go." He said "I don't want to keep you from that, but I warn you once Uzumaki." He sat up towering over the blonde "If you do anything to hurt my daughter in anyway I swear I'll cut it off." He then took his leave bidding them a goodnight.

Naruto thought for a moment "Cut it off?" He wondered what that meant. He then turned to Hinata "Hey Hinata-chan you ok?" He asked.

Hinata said nothing as she grabbed Naruto's shoulders roughly and brought him into a sloppy kiss. Naruto was surprised at first but kissed her back slipping his lounge inside of her awaiting mouth.

After a while they stopped her rough kiss "Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata moaned and leaned into Naruto's ear whispering "Naruto-kun...I need you." She then grinded her body onto his.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as she felt Hinata's soft body on his. He was getting turned on like earlier but this time there be no interruptions. "Lets finished what we started at my place."

**A Few Minutes Later**

As the door shut to Naruto's apartment they were on each other like wild animals. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto lifted Hinata by her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They went into a hot passionate kiss, clawing at each other's clothing. Hinata was wearing a white Sunday dress while Naruto wore a dress shirt and an orange jacket. Naruto slipped his jacket off during their kiss as he flicked his lounge around hers.

He then got bold and grabbed Hinata's right breast slowly massaging it, she moaned into his mouth. Naruto smirked and broke their kiss. Hinata stared at Naruto oddly who chuckled "Damn I love the noises you make." He said in a lustful voice "It turns me more."

"Naruto-kun.." She purred.

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hinata and walked them to his bedroom. He laid Hinata on the bed and helped her take off her dress carefully placing in on the floor. She was now stripped down to her bra and panties "Naruto-kun should get undressed too." She cutely whined not wanting to be the only one.

Naruto chuckled at her cute pout and did as she said and stripped to his boxers. He wanted to do things properly this time, to truly make love to her. That night was caused by a drunken state, but this was a night of romance and lust.

Hinata had a request "Can we turn the lights off?" She asked, even after remembering all they had done she was still embarrassed. But tonight she'd wish to overcome it, if possible.

Naruto nodded and flicked the lights off, leaving the only light source the moon's glow beaming onto Hinata. Naruto climbed on top of her and went to remove the rest of her clothing, he looked into her eyes as if asking for permission first. She nodded allowing him to unhook her bra and helped him slide off her panties.

Naruto gasped as he looked at the nude beauty in front of him, how could he had overlooked her all this time. Had he known how beautiful she was back then he would had been with her since Pain's attack on the village. Her breast were ready he could see her perky pink nipples harden and standing in attention. Her neatly shaved private area was wet and her scent hit the air showing how aroused she is. Her pale skin shinned and radiated in the room, her skin was smoothed and soft. It was flawless, perfect even. Well almost perfect.

Naruto glared at a clear scar just below her left breast he moved his hand over the wound and sighed. He knew what it was from "I'm sorry Hinata." He said "I got you hurt..." His voice trailed off.

Hinata frowned and cupped Naruto's face "Naruto-kun, you didn't do this." She grabbed his left hand "You saved me, everyone. You're a hero, I don't care if I have this scar. It's a medal to me, it reminds of how I finally told you how much I loved you. It was one of the happiest days of my life, like today." Tears streamed down her face "I love you Naruto-kun." She smiled brightly.

Naruto was blown away as Hinata said those familiar words "Hinata.." He choked on his tears "Thank you." He wiped his tears away.

As they tension in the room died down Naruto flipped Hinata on her back, she gasped at the sudden movement. Naruto was now all ready to give Hinata that great pleasure again. To bring her to a whole new sexual high that she'd forget all the pain of the past, and would only know his feeling of his touch. That was Naruto's mission tonight.

Naruto looked directly into Hinata's pretty pink little pussy. Her holy and sanctuary place, it was as beautiful and flawless like the rest of her body. He sniffed the air, her arousal smell hitting his nose. Naruto inhaled the smell again, it was wonderful. He hoped she was a sweet as she smelled.

Hinata was confused for what Naruto-kun was going he was just staring at her private area for what seemed like minutes. Hinata's face grew red as she could only imagine what Naruto-kun was planning. She was going more and more inpatient she needed him to touch her now!

She got her wish as Naruto stretched her wide open to get a better look at her insides. He could see what seemed like an endless vortex of pink wet soft skin. Naruto grinned, it was all for him.

Hinata groaned as she wished Naruto-kun would continue what he just did and she got what she wanted when Naruto latched into her pussy with his mouth. She sucked the air as Naruto's skilled lounge assaulted her insides like a wild animal. Naruto kissed, licked and sucked on her. She was moving her body wildly and moaned his name out "Oh! Naruto-kun!" She was close.

He could sense that and released her. Her could hear her pout and took him not to stop but she didn't have to worry. He had no intentions on that. He looked to her small clit "Oh what's this?" Naruto teased her as he rubbed the part and blow lightly on it.

Hinata couldn't take much more "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" She cried out in pleasure.

Naruto smiled "Let it go, cum for me Hinata..." He dived his mouth onto her again and she lost it. She was a squitter Naruto learned that from the first time and Naruto got a full blast of her cum into his face as she came.

She yelled out in ecstasy she grabbed a handful of Naruto's hand gripping it roughly. Her toes curled from her orgasm and her body shook as she breathed heavily.

Naruto pulled back, damn she tasted good. Naruto had enjoy his little meal, her cum was sweet. He licked his lips "Hinata you taste so fucking good." He said climbing on top of the panting Hyuga and placed a kiss on her lips.

Hinata could still taste herself on Naruto's lips, she had to admit she did taste good. This only added to her horniness, she couldn't wait she needed him inside of her now "Naruto-kun please.." She breathed out.

Naruto understood what Hinata meant and he nodded and slipped out of his boxers. Hinata gasped at Naruto's erected penis showing his own arousal. He was hard and horny for her, and it was all for her.

Naruto then went to insert himself but Hinata stopped him "Naruto-kun..this time I want to be on top." She told him as she stared into his needy eyes.

Naruto's eyebrow raised and he grinned, she was having more courage by the moment "Anything you want Hinata-hime." He cooed as she laid on his back shifting her onto him.

Hinata blushed at Naruto-kun's new name for her, she stared down to Naruto-kun nude form. He was stunning, he had a body any man would want. Well toned abs, clearly seeable lean muscles. Looking at his body, made her even more wet. She could feel Naruto-kun poking her and she knew she had to hurry, for both their sakes.

Hinata lifted herself and Naruto helped guide his harden cock to her wet pussy, as their two organs connected the two moaned. Hinata was as tight as Naruto could remember, and Naruto was as big as she remembered. But this time something was different, he was in her deeper than before in this new position.

Naruto gripped her hips and grinded on her sending a sign to move. Hinata replied and moved her body up and down on his shaft, the sound of their skin slapping on each other.

Hinata put her hands on Naruto's shoulders and moved as fast as she could, Naruto responded by thrusting up to met Hinata's. Naruto looked up to the moving Hinata, he watched her breast rapidly move. He was being hypnotized by them, he needed release now!

Naruto quickly sat up and grabbed Hinata from behind, she epped at the movement "Naruto-kun?" She asked but only got a thrust as an answer.

Hinata whimpered as Naruto-kun pierced her quick and hard, their bodies pressed on each other. Both hot and sweaty close to their release. No words needed to be exchanged when they stared into each other's eyes bringing them into a passionate kiss.

They groaned into each other's mouth as they both came. Hinata tighten around Naruto and she could feel Naruto spill his hot seed inside of her. She broke the kiss to shout from the warm liquid entering here.

The caught their breathe and looked into one another's eyes, Naruto smiled "You're too good in bed for your second time ya know hime."

Hinata blushed and smiled at Naruto's praise. She went to remove herself but Naruto wouldn't let her go "Naruto-kun?" She wonder what he was doing.

Naruto grinned and chuckled "Hey I can still go." He whispered in her ear, she could still feel him hard inside of her. Even though he just came. "I'm not done yet." He told her.

Suddenly Hinata found herself on her stomach, on her hands and knees. Naruto was right behind her and slapped her bottom "Hmm what a nice ass you have." He stroked her butt cheek a light red mark present on it.

Hinata bit her lower lip, that slap felt...oddly good. Hinata could feel Naruto-kun's cum begin to leak for her insides but was quickly plugged by Naruto entering her again.

Naruto grabbed her side and rocked into her fast and hard, he had unmatchable stamina. And she was about to find that out "Fuck Hinata!" He groaned as he hammered into her. Hinata wasn't just one to sit back either, she also moved back to match Naruto's thrust.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned his name.

Naruto grinned how he loved sounds she made "That's right scream my name!" His thrust became more violent "I want the whole village to hear! Hear me fucking the shy little Hyuga princess!" He leaned into her ear "You're mine Hinata." He suddenly stopped "Now say it." He commanded.

Hinata looked behind her shoulder to see Naruto's devilish smile, she wasn't experienced in dirty talk but she'd say anything to get him moving again. "Yes I am yours! I'm Naruto-kun's! Fuck me Naruto-kun! Make me yours forever!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Naruto's smile grew, that's what he wanted from her. He began again with a powerful thrust into Hinata, touching her womb again. He could feel how wet she was around his dick, her moans of pleasure. Her tightness around him, and when she screamed for him to fuck her it was all he needed to cum again.

Naruto did one final thrust and yelled into the air as he emptied himself into her again. Hinata too came again from this motion and screamed Naruto-kun's name not caring who heard the sounds of their wild love making.

Naruto panted as he released Hinata and finally exited out of her. He looked to his cock to see it cover in her cum and Hinata was overflowing with both of their juices, leaking out of her.

Naruto sat there amazed, this was two times better than last time. Hell it was his best experience , Hinata was just truly talented in bed. They say it's always the quiet ones though. If Hinata were his girlfriend he could get used to this.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata called his name "You aren't done yet are you?" She said in a seductive voice, spreading her legs open "I want more.." She cooed.

Naruto smiled as he climbed on top of her, yes he could damn sure get used to this.

* * *

Well that's the end of that, anyway fav and review tell me if this scene was as good as the original or not. Vicks out :P


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the reviews and fav/follows! Sorry it took a while but here it is enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

Hinata sighed as she watched her boyfriend of three weeks be surrounded by a horde of women, again and again. Giving him gifts and presents but also being asked on dates and even marriage. The Hyuga heiress knew what she was getting herself into by being the girlfriend of the legendary Uzumaki Naruto, the hero of the world.

When their relationship became public most of their friends were not surprised and most actually saw it coming. Though they kept most of the details about exactly how they got together from them, the drunken night still only known by those they told.

Hinata was happy, probably the most happiest of her life, Naruto treated her with nothing but respect and love. He showed her with his affections day and night and he wasn't afraid to show it in public either. He took her out on dates when ever he could and spent as much time with her as possible,and then came their sex life. Kami it was wonderful, Naruto was always eager to go. He could be gentle and slow, or hard and fast either way she loved it. Sometimes it be quick or they stay up all night making each other cum over and over again.

Hinata smiled at the memories but frowned at the current situation. The women were now staring at Naruto with lustful eyes, and seductive stares. It was getting on her nerve, she knew Naruto-kun was being polite and all but this was getting out of hand. She then went wide eye when she saw a woman trying to kiss Naruto-kun on the lips! Her Naruto-kun's lips!

Naruto thankfully backed away the last second sending her a glare "What are you doing?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

The dark-haired girl frowned "Oh come on Naruto-kun don't tell me you're afraid of a little kiss?" She licked her lips.

Naruto rolled his eyes "I have a girlfriend sorry lady." He then pushed the women out-of-the-way.

The girl snorted "You mean that pale chick that was over there?"

"Over there?" Naruto questioned. He turned around to see Hinata already gone "Where she go?!"

He then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck "Come on Naruto-kun have so fun with me, I'll be much better than her." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto released himself from her "No thanks, Hinata is all I need." He then put up a hand sign and vanished in a yellow flash.

**With Hinata**

Hinata had arrived at Naruto's apartment, frustrated and enraged. How dare that..that...slut try to move in on her Naruto-kun! And she was even more angry at Naruto's casual reaction to it, she couldn't bare to watch it anymore and just left.

Naruto had appeared in the apartment sighing in relief "Gotta thank Oto-chan for teaching that before he left." He smiled as he saw his girlfriend "Well now that we're alone." He walked up behind her and kissed her neck "Why don't we.."

Hinata spun around with an angry look on her face "Don't touch me.." She told him as she looked away.

Naruto took a step back, did Hinata just snap? And on him!? "Hinata-chan what's wrong?" He asked but no response "Was it something I did?" He wondered.

Hinata turned her head to him "More like what you didn't do." She crossed her arms.

Naruto stared at her oddly and sighed "Ok I give up what I do?"

Hinata sighed as she began "That woman tried to kiss you on the lips right in front of me."

Naruto shrugged "But I stopped her." He defended himself.

"That's not the point!" Her voice raised "You need to let those women out here know you're taken, and you need to stop being so casual about them humping your leg in public and stop showing off!" She glared at her boyfriend.

Naruto frowned and now he was getting upset too "First of all I don't 'show off' they come to me second they know I have a girlfriend but they don't care it's not something you can blame on me!" He argued.

Hinata looked to the floor "Is this how it's going to be then, you getting surrounded by women day after day while I just watch?" Her voice lowered "I wonder what you do if we weren't in a relationship. I can't help but one day you'll slip up and allow it to happen." She sighed in frustration.

Naruto's heart stopped "So this it huh?" He asked with a dark chuckle "Damn and here I thought things going good but I guess not."

Hinata blinked "Naruto-kun?" She said confused.

Naruto avoided eye contact "I was getting used to this, the time we spent today on dates or in the bed." Hinata blushed at the mention "And honestly I don't think I'll ever find anyone to replace you, to make me feel the way I do with you." He had a sadden face on "But just that thought makes my chest hurt, it makes it sick just thinking about it." He gripped his chest "But the thought of you with another make me so angry. You and him going on dates, kissing each other. Him touching you like I did and you screaming his name like you did me!" He gridded his teeth "I couldn't bare that! I..I.." He punched the nearest wall making Hinata jump "I'd kill him!" He shouted breathing heavily.

Hinata bit her lip to stop herself from crying "Are you breaking up with me?" She asked in a afraid voice.

Naruto turned "What!?" He gripped her shoulders "No I would never leave you!" He declared "I thought you were breaking up with me."

Hinata shook her head "No I would never Naruto-kun." She cupped his left cheek "Why would you think that?" She looked into his blue eyes looking for an answer.

Naruto frowned "Well you were angry and I think that had been the first I've ever seen you mad before, so I just got worried." He admitted.

Hinata looked at her boyfriend with a smile and giggled "Naruto-kun that was just a couple's fight nothing to worry about." She reassured him as she wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder "Next time I seem mad just grab me and kiss me to shut me up ok?"

Naruto nodded as he released her "Oh you mean like make up sex? I heard that's what people in troubled relationships do!" He grinned.

Hinata blushed "Yes..I've heard of that too, but I think we've already made up so..."

Naruto's face dropped "So no making up huh?" He sounded disappointed.

Hinata shook her head "No but I'll cook you your favorite meal tonight!" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

Naruto smiled brightly "You'll cook me your homemade ramen again?" He asked.

She nodded as Naruto gave her a big kiss on the lips "Naruto-kun." She blushed.

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's cute face, Kami he loved it. He loved it, he repeated in his mind. "Hinata...I..I.." Naruto tried to say it but the words just wouldn't come out "Fuck.." He turned away "I'm sorry it's been weeks and I said I'd try to say it eventually but I just can't...yet."

Hinata gave Naruto a sad smile and kissed his cheek "It's ok Naruto-kun. I know you'll say it and when you do you'll mean it." She told him while grabbing his arm "Now come on I'll make you your ramen."

Naruto nodded allowing Hinata to drag him to the kitchen, still the words "I love you" going through his head. She says it all the time, so why is it so hard for him? How can she casually say something with such great meaning nearly daily? He knew in his heart and mind he did feel love for her, but yet for some reason he can't say it. If he was going to confess he was going to need outside help.

**The Next Day**

Naruto sighed as he walked around Konoha, he was all alone today. During their session last night they were interrupted by Hinata's teammates, saying she had a mission and it couldn't wait. So Naruto was 'blue balled' in a sense and she left during morning.

Never the less Naruto was pissed, how dare they interrupt their time together! He was just getting into too!

He groaned in frustration he had no idea when she'd be returning, so he'd have to just sit around and wait. But it wasn't all bad, at least now he had time to figure things out now.

"Ok who to talk to? I can't go to Sasuke not after last time. I could try Kakashi-sensei but no he's too old and single." Naruto said to himself thinking of whom to talk to. "Wait I know Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto was surprised when he turned around to see Sakura behind him "Sakura-chan!" He yelled giving her a hug "I need your help."

Sakura was confused at first but nodded as Naruto dragged her off to Ichiraku Ramen. The small ramen restaurant had largely expanded in the last two years, rumor had it around the five great nations that this was Naruto's favorite restaurant. So Shinobi and noblemen from across the land came here to dine and try out the food for themselves. In now a few months Ichiraku became a well known name around the nations, with all the money old man Teuchi needed to expand.

"So.." Sakura started "What did you want Naruto?" She asked.

Naruto sighed and took a deep breath "Ok when and how do you tell someone you..." He looked away with a blush "You love them.." He said in a small voice.

Sakura stared at Naruto with wide eyes, looking closely at Naruto's embarrassed face. She laughed, annoying Naruto of course "I'm sorry Naruto." She said trying to suppress her laughter "Let me guess, you finally realized you love Hinata and now you want to tell her?" She asked as the blonde nodded.

"It's just that, growing up I never had anyone around to say stuff like 'I love you' in fact Hinata was the first person to say something like that to me. My Kaa-san being the second." He explained sadly "I didn't know how to react to a girl confessing her love to me, so I tried to ignore it. But now looking back on it I regret it, I should have given her a chance sooner. I shouldn't have made her wait so long." Naruto said in a grim voice.

Sakura frowned, she wasn't used to seeing Naruto like this. And she also wasn't used to hearing him speak all emotionally open about subjects like this too. She clinched as she remembered how she lied about loving him right in his face. She felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it, how dare she lie about something as serious as being in love. "Naruto!" She started off "Ok I know you're nervous and not experienced in something like this but its ok. Hinata loves you and I'm sure you loves her too, you just don't know how to say it yet! But believe me, when the time comes you'll know when its the right time to say it." She explained.

Naruto tilted his head "Like when you told Sasuke you loved him?" He asked.

Sakura blushed at the memory of her confession "Yes just like when I told Sasuke-kun I loved him. I was open and completely honest about it, and I never looked back at it like a bad thing." She said smiling.

Naruto smiled back "Thanks Sakura-chan you're not just one of my best friends, your also like the sister I never had ya know." He said grinning like an idiot.

Sakura stared at Naruto and laughed "And you're like that annoying brother I never wanted." She chuckled.

Naruto pouted "Sakura-chan...so mean."

Sakura waved her hand "Kidding, so lets order I'm starving!" She then looked at the menu.

Naruto just stared at Sakura smiling, thinking of their conversion. Now he knew what he had to do.

**The Next Day**

Another day without Hinata, but that was ok for Naruto. Today was a special day, he was walking down the street making his way to the Yamakana Flower shop. Naruto smiled as he wasn't harassed by a packs of women anymore.

He had made it publicly care he was taken off the market and was in a relationship. The women were heart-broken but he was sure they'd just move on quickly. He smiled to himself, happy he was able to finally enjoy a nice peaceful walk around his home.

He entered the flower shop "Hello welcome!" Ino called as she turned around "Welcome to the Yan...oh it's just you Naruto." Ino said dully.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "Nice to see you too Ino." He said.

Ino chuckled "Hey I'm kidding." She waved her hand "So what do you need flowers for Hinata maybe?" She teased him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head while blushing a bit "Hehe not this time, I'm actually buying flowers for Ero-sennin and my...parents." He told her.

Ino's eyes went wide as she realized just what it was for. She remembered meeting Naruto's father the Yondaime Hokage, he was as awesome as he was in the stories about him were told. It was an emotional goodbye for Naruto when the Edo Tensei was released and the Hokages faded away. She felt Naruto's pain, saying goodbye to one's father isn't easy like her own. Though she had her father in her life for as long as she could remember but Naruto had only met him twice.

She smiled at her follow blonde "I'll bring some right to you." She went back to grab three bocas of flowers. "Here you go Naruto, they're on the house." She said as she handed the to him.

Naruto was surprised to her this but bowed his head "Thanks a lot Ino!" He gave her wide smile.

"It's the least I could do after all you've done so much for everyone. Now go, and say hi to Hinata for me!" She yelled as he exited the shop.

Naruto turned and nodded as he then disappeared in a flash. He appeared a little outside the village, right near the memorial he had made for Ero-sennin. "Hey there Ero-sennin. It's been nearly a year already, hard to believe hehe." He chuckled to himself. In a week's time it will be the Rinne festival. A day of memory of the day Pain attacked and destroyed the village but also a day of celebration for Naruto the Hero of the Shinobi world.

He clapped his hands and pried "Ero-sennin I wish you were here to see it, peace between the nations." He said as he looked up to the shy "They call me a hero, the whole world does now. I'm admired and loved by the new and old generations. It's kinda of weird but I'm getting used to it." He then sighed "You would had loved to see it all I know you would have." But then Naruto smiled as he remember something "Oh yea and there's Hinata! Boy Ero-sennin I never understood why you were so into women when I was young but damn I never thought sex would be so good!" He grinned "And it's all the more better when you're with someone you love..." His smiled dropped and he looked down "I'll tell her next time I see her I swear I will!" Naruto said with great determination.

He than waved goodbye to the memorial and teleported to his next stop, his parents grave.

Naruto had only recently learned where his father and mother were buried. He slowly walked towards the grave, lightly gripping the flowers in hand as he laid them down never to the tombstones.

"Hey Oto-chan, Kaa-chan.' He started with a sad smile "Sorry I haven't been here in a while, but I've been busy. With missions, getting harassed 24/7 by crazed women." He lightly joked "But I'm here because...I wanted to tell you all about Hinata. I found someone Kaa-chan, though she isn't like you. She's not loud or out going, she quite and shy all the time but a part of that I find to be cute. But there is one thing you to do have in common." He gripped his chest "You both love me..so much." He felt tears threatening to fall "But I'm afraid to say it I don't know why!" He yelled out loud "I wish you two were here to meet her, to see your future grand kids! I wish..I wish...I wish you two didn't have to die." He fall to his knees panting "But it's ok, I'm ok I have someone to love me. Someone to greet me when I come home, to hold me at night were I can lay my head. Someone who listens to me and even laughs at my corny jokes..." He wiped his tears away and smiled brightly "Someone I love. And her name is Hyuga Hinata." He than raise to his feet "And I'm sure you would had love her too." He then turned away "See you guys later." With that he walked away, feeling like he just got something off his chest.

A few moments later he was stopped by ANBU "Uzumaki Naruto-sama. The Hokage has summoned you." He said as he respected bowed to Naruto.

Naruto tilted his head "What does Kakashi-sensei want?" He wonder as he made his way to the tower.

As he entered the room he saw Sakura, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba and Shino all waiting for him with grim looks on their faces.

"Naruto, good you're here." Kakashi greeted him.

The blonde looked around confused "Wait Kiba and Shino are here so that means, Hinata is back too!?" He asked in excitement.

Sakura frowned "Actually Naruto the reason we're here is..."

"Hinata has been kidnapped Naruto." Kakashi cut her off.

Naruto's smiled slowly turned into a frown and he wore a shocked face "By who?" He asked as he growled in anger "Who's the bastard that took my Hinata!" He screamed in furry.

Kiba raised an eyebrow "Your Hinata?" He asked with a sly smile.

Naruto's face brighten red "Yea...look what happened?"

Shino spoke up "We were attacked on our way back from our mission. By a mysterious man, his name was Otsutsuki Toneri."

Naruto's eyes went wide "Otsutsuki?" He repeated.

This was bad, the Otsutsuki clan was wiped out hundreds of years ago. Right? At least that's what the old man sage said. A million things when through his mind, was Kaguya back? Was black Zetsu back? He'd find out soon enough as he listen to the mission briefing.

Their mission was simple, find and rescue Hinata and to also learn who this Toneri person was. But one thing was for sure, Naruto **_was _**going to save and beat that Toneri guy's ass. He then left the Hokage tower to get his mission gear "Hold on Hinata-hime, your Naruto-kun is coming." All he could see was red as he traveled to his home at inhuman speed.

* * *

Well that's the end of that. You know what to do Vicks Out :P


	5. Chapter 5

Seems like this story is very popular with my followers :D great! Sorry it took me a while but here it is another chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Hinata was safe home and the world was saved thanks to Naruto again. Toneri had been revealed to be a descendant of the Sage of Six Path's brother. He was carrying out Kaguya's will in destroying the world for using chakra as a weapon. Once Naruto team of Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru learned of his plan they sent word back to the village. And as a result the Five Nations moved into attacked. They suppressed the Otsutsuki clan's attacks and pushed them back but once they learned of their master plan to erase the world by crashing the moon into the Earth, Naruto and Sasuke had to team up again to defeat this threat.

Eventually they made it to the moon and had an epic battle with Toneri and they came out victorious saving the world once again. The Otsutsuki clan was defeated and hopefully gone for good this time and the planet was no longer in danger.

And at the end, Naruto managed to get Hinata back. She said Toneri needed her chakra for his plan because she was a descendant of Hamura founder of the Hyuga clan. Either way he was happy she was safe, but he still had one problem. He didn't say it yet. He still didn't tell Hinata he loved her.

It frustrated him to no end, why? Why could he say it? He promised himself, Ero-sennin, and his parents he'd tell her but yet.

Naruto face palmed and sighed "Damn it, why is it so hard?" He said to himself "I can go up against guys like Pain and Madara no problem, save the world a thousand time over but yet something as simple as telling the girl I love, that I love her is impossible!" He sat up from his bed looking outside the window. It was early in the morning and today was the day of the Rinne festival. Shinobi and noblemen alike were coming to Konoha. Even the five Kages were even coming here. That meant he'd met run into Mei.

Naruto gulped, he hadn't told Mei he had a girlfriend so their monthly fucks would have to stop. Unless Hinata is into threesomes? Naruto than let out a perverted giggle just thinking about it when he shook his head "No! No! Get those dirty thoughts out of here!" He then sat up from the bed. "Today is the day I tell here and nothing gonna stop me." He declared with confidence in his voice "But first I need I good-looking kimono." He said as he knew just who to go to for help.

**With Hinata**

Hinata was currently taking a bath with her sister as she sat down in front of the younger Hyuga who was washing her back.

Hanabi smiled as she did the action "I'm glad you're back Onee-san." She said.

Hinata smiled back nodding "Yes and its thanks to Naruto-kun." She said as Hanabi suddenly stopped washing her back. The older Hyuga was confused at her sudden stop "Hanabi?"

The younger sister sighed "I'll never understand what you see in a baka like him." She continued to wash her back again "Yeah, yea and he saved the village. And the whole world but it doesn't excuse his behavior towards you. Don't get me wrong Onee-san I'm happy for you but I don't think I'll ever accept him." She told her sister who started to giggle.

"I know Hanabi, I know you don't like Naruto-kun but you don't know him the way I do. He's sweet and caring, and treats me like the most important person in the world. I love him, and he loves me. Even though he never said I just know it." She explained.

Hanabi sighed "If you say so but still..." She then put on a mischief smile "So how many times have you two done it so far?" She asked.

Hinata went wide-eyed and her face grew red "What do you mean?" She questioned in a clearly embarrassed voice.

Hanabi giggled "Oh come on you what I mean Hinata-oneesan, S..E..X." She said directly into her ear.

Hinata let out a sigh, she probably wasn't going to stop poking her about this "I lost count..." She admitted, they've done it so many times she couldn't keep track.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow "Onee-san's a hentai." She said as Hinata turned around with a face of horror and embarrassment as Hanabi went into a fit of laughter.

**Later At The Festival**

The day was finally apon them, the Rinne festival was today. Guest from all different villages were arriving, vendor and shops were opening small stands all over. The adults were drinking while the children were playing and laughing. Everyone was sporting their best kimonos and yukatas.

Naruto was currently wearing his own specially made orange kimono with black flames at the bottom. He got it from a special tailor of his. He stood next to Kakashi the Rokudaime Hokage in his Kage robes greeting guest that wanted to officially meet with the hero of the world.

"Gaara! Kankuro! Hey!" Naruto yelled as he waved to his Suna friends.

The red-haired Kage smiled to the welcoming "Hello Naruto." He greeted back as Kankuro nodded.

Naruto then noticed a brown-haired girl was right behind Gaara "Hey Gaara isn't that?" He asked as his friend nodded.

"Yes this is Matsuri, she's my girlfriend." He introduced the girl.

Matsuri bowed with a light blush "Hello Naruto-san, Hokage-sama. It's an honor to meet you both."

Naruto and Kakashi nodded back "Like wise." The white-haired Kage said. The group made small talk until the Suna nin said their goodbyes and the next group of guest arrived.

It was Killer Bee and his brother Ay "Yo Naruto! What's up my little bro!" Bee rapped out.

Naruto laughed "Hey octopops! Old man Raikage how's its hanging." He waved to the two.

The Raikage smirked "Huh Uzumaki you're still acting like a kid I see." He greeted as he and Naruto shared a fist bump.

Kakashi smiled under his mask at the interaction, Naruto really was the bridge between the other nations.

After the Kumo brothers went on their way, the next group came.

"Hey old man Tsuchikage!" Naruto yelled as the elder Kage landed with his two body guards. "Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi hey guys."

The young woman smiled "Hey Naruto still as full as energy as always I see." She said as she pull an arm around her friend.

Her and Naruto got pretty close over the last two years after running into each other as the war was over, remembering treating him like an underling during the first time they met.

Oonoki snorted "That's Tsuchikage-sama to you kid." He hmp'd

"Not for long though Ojii-san, a few more months and I'll be taking your place." Kurotsuchi said with a cocky smile to her grandfather.

The two starting to banter at one another while Naruto asked "Wait Kurotsuchi is about to become the next Tsuchikage?"

Akatsuchi nodded "Yes she's the best fit for the job, in just a few months we'll make it official." He explained.

Naruto nodded but he bit his lip in frustration. Another one of his friends would be becoming a Kage. He knew he was no doubt next line for the title of Hokage but it still didn't mean it didn't bother him.

Kakashi took note of this "I know how you feel Naruto, but don't worry you'll be wearing his hat soon I promise." He assured his once student.

Naruto nodded to his sensei "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I know." He reassured him.

As the Iwa group then thought about who was next to come "Let's see Gaara, old man Raikage, old man Tsuchikage, next is..."

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto flinched as he heard Mei's voice. This was a meeting he was dreading.

"Hey Mizukage-san." Naruto welcomed with an awkward smile.

Mei smiled as she stared at his handsome face, next to her was Chojuro though from the two years since the war he was looking more confident "Hello Naruto-san, Hokage-sama." He bowed to the two.

Naruto and Kakashi nodded back "Chojuro, Mizukage-dono welcome back to Konoha a pleasure to have you here." Kakashi said.

Mei nodded "Yes a true pleasure it always is to come to this wonderful village." She then winked at Naruto.

Naruto felt a chill go down his spine and his felt some sweat start to gather. As the two began to walk into Mei slipped something into Naruto's hand. The blonde was confused as she flashed him a seductive smile towards him. He looked down to see a piece of paper with something written on it. He opened it and it said 'Met me at our regular spot.

Naruto sighed, tonight he had to put an end to two things.

**With Hinata**

Hinata donned a beautiful light baby blue yukata, with matching blue sandals. Her nails were lightly painted blue, she wore red lipstick with her hair rolled up in a bun. Needless to say she was breath-taking to look at tonight.

"Hinata you look amazing! Just wait till Naruto sees you he'll have to keep his legs crossed the whole night!" Sakura said while the Hyuga heiress blushed.

"Sakura-san, please." She said in a low embarrassed voice.

Ino nodded "I gotta agree with forehead." The Yamakana said as she flipped her hair.

Tenten agreed "Yea he won't be able to keep his hands off of you tonight." She winked.

Hinata's face just grew more red as the girls shared in a laugh "Hello ladies."

"Kiba!" Ino said.

The Inuzuka nodded as he walked to the girls with Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sai in tow.

"Sakura-san you look lovely in your pink yukata today!" Lee praised the cherry blossom girl.

Sakura giggled "Thank you Lee-san you look great in your...huh normal green outfit."

"Hello girls, you're all looking beautiful today, and Sakura you're looking less uglier than usual." Sai said with a smile.

Ino giggled at Sai's comment and Sakura's jaw dropped and she readied her fist to smack Sai "Cool it Sai, before Sakura puts you six feet under." Sasuke's voice came.

The group turned with wide eyes at the last Uchiha's appearance "Sasuke-kun!?" Sakura said.

Kiba snorted "Eww what's _he _doing here?" He asked as he glared at Sasuke.

The once avenger rolled his eyes ignoring Kiba "So did the festival just start?" He asked the pink haired girl.

Sakura nodded "Yes you're right on time, but I thought you weren't coming out today." She said confused.

Sasuke looked away to avoid eye contact as he said "Well you looked kinda disappointed when I said I wasn't so I decided to come to for...you." He had a small blush on his face.

Sakura was surprised to hear this but put on a smile "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

"Well looks like the whole gang is here." Everyone turned to see Naruto walking towards them.

"Naruto!" Sakura called his name grabbing the blonde's attention "Someone's been waiting for you." She and the other girls then moved aside to reveal Hinata in the background to him.

At first glance Naruto saw Hinata's trademark blue hair and recognized her but taking a second look at her, she was just stunning. Right now she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, she was the meaning of perfect. The world around Naruto just stopped as he moved towards her taking small steps.

His mouth opened the closer he got, as if he had to remember to breathe. Hinata saw the dazed look on her boyfriend as approached her "Naruto-kun?" She called out his name, but instead of an answer she was swept into a passionate kiss. Hinata's went wide as he did the action but she found herself slowly giving in.

"Damn Naruto! You could at least wait till you two are alone." Kiba said shaking his head in amusement.

Ino and Tenten laughed "I told you!" They both said to Sakura.

Sasuke sighed "Geez dope couldn't help yourself huh?" He smirked.

Naruto opened his eyes and quickly released what he was doing. He released the kiss with an apologized "I'm sorry, I got carried away." He rubbed the back of his head with a blush "You just look so...beautiful Hinata-chan like an angel." He said.

Hinata looked down with a small smile on "Thank you Naruto-kun, you look great yourself." She looked up and stared into your boyfriend's loving eyes.

The couple just stood there staring at one another, taking in each other's appearance tonight.

Eventually Kiba broke the silence "Hey come on, you guys gonna keep staring at each other or are we gonna go enjoy the festival?" He asked as the two broke out of their daze.

Shikamaru nodded "Yea come on I promised Temari I'd spend the festival with her." He said as all eyes went on him.

Ino put on a deviant smile "Oh you and Temari huh?" She asked and the Nara started to sweat bullets as the others threw a barrage of questions at him.

Naruto meanwhile was now thinking about how things were going with Mei and the clone he had sent to talk her. He didn't want Hinata to find out because he didn't want to look like he was cheating behind or back or anything.

He then grabbed the Hyuga princess's hand "Come on Hinata-chan let's gave some ramen!" He said as she nodded to him.

The group then went into the festival night, enjoying the vendors and stands there as well meeting some friends from other nations. All while Naruto's clone was taking to Mei.

**With Naruto's Clone**

Naruto's clone was waiting at his apartment for about 15 minutes now for Mei to show up. He sighed he really wasn't looking forward to this but he had to make it clear he was now in a serious relationship. He just hoped he took it well.

Suddenly there was a knock on his apartment door, it was Mei. The clone gulped and sighed, running his hand through his hair he opened the door.

Mei was standing there with a seductive smile on her face "Hello lover." She cooed.

Naruto put on a small smile "Hey Mei...listen there's something I got to.." He was cut off as the Mizukage launched herself onto Naruto's lips.

"Less taking more kissing!" The busty woman said as she devoured Naruto's mouth with her own.

Naruto was trying to force her off of him "Mei!" He was cut off again by a kiss. The red-head than started to leave a trails of kisses down his neck while trying to undo his kimono, he moaned from this. But now this was going too far "Mei! Wait listen to me please." He said in a serious tone.

Mei looked confused at the blonde but nodded. They then took their sits on his bed "Listen Mei there's something I have to let you know and it can't wait." The clone looked away to avoid eye contact as he told her "I have...I am in a relationship now. We can't do this anymore." He confessed.

Mei gasped as her eyes widened "Naruto you..." She looked down with a sadden face "I see."

Naruto's frowned "I'm sorry Mei."

The Kage shook her head "No, no its fine I knew it was only a matter of time before you found someone younger and more attractive than me." She turned to him with a sad smile "I mean who'd want an old woman like me when there's young girls running around..." Her eyes started to water "I guess I just missed me chance to find someone...to love me.." Not being able to hold it anymore Mei than started crying into her hands.

The clone looked to Mei with sadness as he rubbed her back "Hey it will be ok. I'm sure there's some guy out there who'd love to be with you." He tried to reassure her but she wasn't listening.

"No there isn't." She shook her head "Like I said I'm too old to find love, I missed my chances of falling in love, getting married, having kids."

Naruto then gripped her by her shoulders "No! You aren't! Mei you're not even in your 40's yet! So beating yourself down, you're not dead yet. You'll find someone who loves you, you just have to look." He then smiled "Like I did. And trust me when you meet that person you'll never look back."

Mei stared into Naruto's eyes, taking in his words she bit her lower lip to try to stop her crying but it didn't work. So Naruto's clone just stayed there for a few minutes, comforting her until she calmed down. She wiped her eyes and suppressed her cries "You really think there is still time? For a woman like me?" She asked.

Naruto chuckled "There is always time, you just have to believe. Trust me Mei this isn't something you want to regret." He answered her as she nodded.

Mei sighed "Thank you Naruto." She gave him a light smile "Who ever this girl is, this a lucky one." She than raised from her seat, wished his a good night and took her leave.

The clone sighed in relief "That's something I never want to do again." He looked up to the ceiling "Hopefully I won't have to." And with that he dispelled himself.

**With The Real Naruto**

Naruto flinched as he received the memories of his clone. He was happy Mei took it well, but he made a metal note to check up on her later before she left the village.

"Naruto-kun are you ok, you looked like you were in a daze." Hinata asked her lover.

Naruto looked to his girlfriend who had her head rested on his right shoulder "No, no I'm fine Hinata-chan just was thinking about something." He said as she nodded resuming to eat her cotton candy.

The two had been enjoying the festival together alone, all their friends split up into groups. Sasuke with Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari, Sai and Ino, Lee and Tenten, and Choji when met up with his long distance girlfriend Karui. Leaving Kiba off to pick, well to try and pick up some women and Shino was like he always was forever alone.

Naruto and Hinata though were feeling uneasy. All while they were walking around Naruto could feel all the men around staring at his girlfriend with hungry eyes, and of course Naruto was harassed by fangirls from all different nations. But wasn't too bad though, small children came up to Naruto give Naruto present and gifts and the blonde signed a few autographs. He met a lot of noblemen who traveled far and wide to met the hero of the world. Hinata felt extremely happy for Naruto-kun, finally everyone could see him for who he really is unlike when they were younger.

The festival still ongoing the two were now headed towards the Hokage mountain. It was there he would tell her, it was now or never.

As the two made their way there they heard something that sounded like moaning...a woman's moan. Hinata blushed and Naruto giggled "I guess someone couldn't wait."

As the two continued to listen to the woman's groan's and moans they than heard a familiar voice "Aww! Sasuke-kun!" She called out.

The pairs eyes went wide "No way." Naruto as he approached the source.

Sakura kept moaning out loud as Sasuke continued to suck on her neck leaving a small trail of kisses down her neck as he light sled her yukata off her shoulder. As she closed her eyes in pleasure she, then opened them to see Naruto standing behind them with a goofy smirk on his face "Thought you two would hook up already." The blonde said laughing.

Sakura's eyes went wide "Oh Kami-sama Naruto!" She then pushed Sasuke off to cover herself "Look away you pervert!" She yelled him.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Yeah I'm the pervert here."

Sasuke turned to Naruto with annoyed look on his face "What are you doing here dope?" He said in annoyance of being interrupted.

Naruto gave a sign with his fingers for Sasuke to come "I need a flavor from you." He told the Uchiha.

Hinata stood there wait for Naruto to return, she wondered just what was taking him so long. But couldn't believe Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun were doing something like that in public!

Naruto then returned "Yea it was Sasuke and Sakura-chan those two were about to do the nasty right before I showed up." He chuckled.

Hinata blushed at the thought "I see."

Naruto than grabbed her hand "Come on! Lets go there's something I want to show you."

**With Sasuke**

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing?" Sakura asked as her new boyfriend just stood there looking at the pitch black shy.

"Doing that idiot a flavor." He put up a single hand sigh "Amaterasu!" He activated his Rinnegan as he began to burn the shies above.

Sakura went wide eye at his actions "Sasuke-kun what are you doing!?" She said in a panic.

Sasuke quickly covered his right eyes "Just doing what Naruto asked me, he want me to make it rain for went he tells Hinata he loves her." He explained.

The pink haired young woman then cupped Sasuke's right cheek "Wow that's really kinda romantic of Naruto." She was surprised to hear something like that being Naruto's idea.

Sasuke looked down to her and nodded "Yes but enough about him." He then kissed her on the lips pushing his tongue into her mouth. As he broke the kiss Sakura was left breathless "You're all mine tonight." He whispered into her ear.

Sakura cooed as she heard this, the two than made their way back to Sasuke's place. It looked like it was time to start rebuilding the Uchiha clan.

**Back With Naruto And Hinata**

Naruto looked up and he could see the black flames gathering in the shy, he could already hear the cracks of thunder as the storm clouds gathered. Naruto looked over to his girlfriend who was looking down at the village with a light small on her face.

Naruto gulped it was now or never. "Hinata..." He started off "There has been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." He said in a shaky voice.

Hinata looked to her beloved "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Naruto moved closer to Hinata cupping her face with his open palm and sighed "Hinata before you were kidnapped I promised I'd tell you something. I wanted to say it for so long and I can't wait any later.." He closed his eyes, his face burning red "Hinata...I...I...fuck!" He couldn't do it. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Why can't I say it!" He screamed out "I promised you, myself, my parents, Ero-sennin! But I just can't." He said with a depressed look on his face "I'm sorry Hinata you must hate me now." He looked away while tears of frustration started to build up.

Hinata frowned and shook her head "Naruto-kun I already told you before I know you love me, even if you can't say it. I've waited for you for so long and I'm finally with you now." She had tears now running down her face "So please stop forcing yourself to do this, I don't care how long it takes I love you and I know you love me too so for now that's enough." She then pulled him into a tight hug.

Naruto couldn't hold it back anymore as he tightly hugged Hinata back as he let his tears steam freely _"All this time for longer than I can remember Hinata has been waiting for me. Even though I didn't notice her, even though I rejected her confession, she still waited for me. Still loved me even after all this time...Hinata. She really does loves me...and I love.." _

"I love you." The blonde Jinchuriki said into the Hyuga heiress' ear "I really do love you Hinata." He repeated in a heavy voice.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she released the hug to look Naruto directly into Naruto's eyes "Again." She whispered "Say it again Naruto-kun." She begged him.

Naruto looked down to Hinata's pale face and started into her pure white pupil less eyes "I love you." He repeated himself.

"Again.." She breathed out.

"I love you!" He said this time louder.

"Again Naruto-kun! Again!" She yelled.

"I love you Hinata!" He shouted to her. He then looked to the village from beyond the Hokage heads "I love Hyuga Hinata! Do you all hear me! I'm in love with Hyuga Hinata!" He shrieked for all the world to hear.

Hinata laughed "Naruto." She called out his name.

Naruto looked to Hinata with a surprised face, that was probably the first time he had ever heard her call his name without using kun "Hinata." He said her name lovingly.

The two stared at one anther for what seemed like hours only for their lips to collide into each other. Their tongues swirling around one another, their hands roaming each others bodies. Both of them undoing their clothing to feel each other's flesh as they did that action they could feel small rain drops begin to fall but neither paid it any mind.

For tonight their love was the center of the storm.

* * *

Chapter's End

Well we're done, next chapter starts off with a love scene. But anyway fav and review Vicks out :P


	6. Chapter 6

Here's that lemon I promised enjoy!

**Chapter 6 **

The two stayed there passionately, their tongues swirling each others' mouths. Hinata moaned into the kiss as Naruto opened his mouth wider to deepen the kiss by pushing his tongue all the way down her throat. She closely closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto gripped her arms to make sure she stayed in place.

Eventually the blonde broke the kiss with a smile on his face as they caught their breath. As Hinata came to her senses though she could start to feel the cold rain begin to drip on them.

"Naruto-kun." She said in a voice full of lust and want "I need you, let's go back to your apartment." She whispered in his left ear slowly breathing on it.

Naruto cooed as he could feel the desire coming off of his lover, all while suppressing his own he's had for her since he saw her for the first time tonight "No." He said as he smiled to her "This." He looked up to the shy "Is our storm, I made this happened. I wanted to express my love to you and this is it! My love for you is like an never ending storm that will always rage on for you!" He explained as he stared back into her eyes cupping her face, lightly stroking it "So here is fine, so what if we get wet a little rain is fine and won't harm us. Because you and I, our love is the storm and we're its eye." He finished smiling lovingly at his Hyuga princess.

"Naruto..." Hinata spoke in a low voice barely just above a whisper. She pulled him into a tight hug "Thank you, thank you for loving me." She snuggled her face into his neck.

Naruto hugged her back smirking as he ran his hand through her hair "Thank you for waiting for me." He pulled her back "Now let me show you my love." He said as she nodded.

The blonde took that moment to kiss her again, he cocked his head to get a better angle into her mouth. His hands then roamed down to her yukata's sash untying it from behind. Hinata loosened her shoulders to allow the clothing to fall off.

As the accident dress fell Naruto pulled back from the kiss to view Hinata's body. Underneath she was pairing a matching pair of black lace bra and panties. He raised an eyebrow "Damn Hinata, you look so fucking sexy right now." He could feel his kimono's lower half tighten due to his now erect member.

Hinata stared at Naruto with sparkles in her eyes as she unhooked her bra exposing her fully erected nipples to the world. Naruto saw this an invitation as he went down on Hinata, her yukata as a bedding. As Hinata settled on her back Naruto towered over her taking in her stunning body, no matter how many times he's seen her naked she was also just a wonder to look at.

Naruto began to undo his own outfit taking off his kimono stripping down to his boxers as he descended onto her capturing her right nipple giving the other a stroke. Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto flick his lounge over her nipple, as he lightly twist her left nipple.

Hinata screamed at the pleasure her beloved was giving her, she moved her legs around to wildly as she felt the wetness between her thighs but that was mostly due to the downpour of the rain.

She could feel a mix of cold air hit her body further exciting her arousal as the realization they were doing this outside on the Hokage Mountain. She let out a gasp as Naruto rotated to the other breast, her lower body tingling "Naruto!" She called out his name getting his attention "I can't wait any more! I want you in me." She squirmed under him as Naruto chuckled at this.

"Patience my hime, let me love all of you first." He then took off her soaking wet panties and positioned himself lower as he took hold of her right foot slowly sucking on her newly painted toes.

Hinata groaned as she shivered under the new-found sensation of Naruto sucking on her lower digits and licking the soles of her feet. He moved slowly to her core leaving small kisses all over her legs and thighs. He looked into her nearly shaved pink pussy, he grinned as he said "Thanks for the meal." He then dived into her.

Hinata sucked in the air around her as Naruto began to lick, kiss and suck her virginal wall. Taking in her delicious juices freely flowing into his mouth, as he gave her clit a wet kiss.

Naruto then crawled up to Hinata to give her a kiss, while his hands went down into her cunt.

He pumped his fingers into her smooth core as Hinata released the kiss to let out a shriek of pleasure as he wall tightened around his fingers as a sign she was going to cum soon but he suddenly stopped.

Hinata let out a whiny moan as he stopped "Naruto?" She asked "Why did you stop...I was close."

Naruto smirked as he gave her a quick peck on the lips while pulling down his boxer "Wouldn't you rather cum from this?" He asked as he flicked his harden cock over her clitoris "Do you want it Hinata?" He licked her neck "Let me hear you say it!" He demanded.

Hinata's heart beat doubled as she heard Naruto's words, oh kami-sama did he love to tease her. She figured he got a sense of thrill hearing a shy girl like her say such dirty words.

And she was more than willing to fulfill his desires "Oh please Naruto! Give it to me I need you so badly now! Please fuck me!" She begged.

Naruto smirked as in one fluent movement he entered Hinata with one quick thrust and he was instantly moving. Hinata's back arched and her toes curled as the man she loved above began to pound her with great force with no intention of stopping. Hinata lowered her hands to Naruto's ass cheeks trying to encourage him to move deeper into her.

"Why is it no matter how many times we do this, you're always so tight?" Naruto groaned out.

Hinata smiled "Because that's how Naruto likes it." She answered with a seductive smile.

Naruto smirked at her answer as he resumed pounding into her harder with every thrust.

With every thrust she could feel his cock kissing her womb "Oh Naruto! Naruto!" She repeatedly called his name as he looked down to her "Kiss me." The blonde lowered his head to connect their lips.

After minutes of intense love-making Naruto felt himself reaching his limit "Hinata I'm gonna cum." He said through pants.

Hinata nodded "Me too, together!" She requested as Naruto nodded. He then shifted their position to he and Hinata were both sitting up, all while never stopping his thrusting.

Hinata threw her head back letting out a scream of pure pleasure at her long-awaited release, Naruto groaned as she tighten around him trying to milk him for his cum. And it worked as he came, moaned while shooting his seed into her awaiting core.

The two then calmed down as they were breathing heavily trying to catch their breath. Naruto look down to her stroking her hair "We should head back to my place and get out of the rain." He told as she nodded but not before they shared one last kiss.

**10 Minutes Later**

Naruto sighed in relief as he soaked in the tub along with Hinata. Naruto used his Flying Raijin to teleport them back and they decided to use the tub to warm up, they just stayed soaking the warm water from the aftermath of their love-making.

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned back in the tub "Tonight has been perfect ya know." He said.

Hinata nodded as she shifted to rest her head on his chest "Yes it has been Naruto." She closed her eyes with a smile as she listened to his heart beat.

Naruto looked down at her questionable "Why don't you use kun for my name anymore?" He asked.

"Well kun like chan is an honorific for polite unfamiliarity and you and I are lovers now so I don't see much of a need to use kun especially after tonight." She explained to him.

The blonde nodded to her answer "Yea I guess that makes sense and all." He cupped her face "I really do love you." He said in a low voice.

Hinata moved to sit on his lap "And I love you." She then dived in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together.

Naruto moved his hands to her wrist to as they grinded onto each other, the blonde could feel the blue haired girl's nipples hardened on his chest.

They released the kiss both staring into each other's eyes knowing that they wanted "Lets take this to the bedroom." Naruto said.

He then lifted Hinata up from the bath water, bridal style as they shared a passionate lip lock all the way to the bed. As Naruto set her down on the bed Hinata broke the kiss to ask a request "Hold on Naruto, can you sit on the bed there is something I wanted to try." She said as he nodded and followed her instructions.

The blonde sat on the waiting in anticipation of what Hinata had in store for him. The Hyuga heiress than moved onto her knees in front of Naruto, face to face with his erect member.

Hinata started at her lover's cock for a few moments before she moved her hand to touch it, gripped in her hand getting it a few good pumps. Naruto cooed as she did so, she looked up to see he had his eyes closed in pleasure. She decided to give it a few more strokes, until she thought it was time to take it a step further.

Naruto was just taking in deep breaths as Hinata stroked him, but groaned in disappointment as she stopped. He was about to ask why until he felt her take him into her mouth. "Aww Hinata.." He moaned out her name and closed his eyes again in pleasure.

Hinata had a light blush on her face as gave his rod a couple of licks, leaving a trail of her saliva all over it. She could heard Naruto saying her name and moaning out as she continued letting her know she was going a good job.

Naruto was in heaven right now, Hinata mouth was so wet and warm. Her tongue was swirling all around him, it was her first time but she was damn good at it. Sure he had gotten a few hand and blow jobs from women over the years but like everything sex related Hinata just seemed like a natural at it.

Hinata kept sucking the delicious piece of meat, pumping it in and out of her mouth until she heard Naruto call out her name as his member twitched inside her mouth. He had came and hard, she could feel the cum hitting the back of her throat. She tried but Hinata could shallow it all, she moved to cough out some of the cum as Naruto shot a few more into her face down to her breast.

Naruto opened his eyes from his orgasm he then heard Hinata coughed as he looked down to see her covered in his cum "Sorry!" He apologized as he got a towel to wipe her off.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded "Yea sorry I should had warned you, but Hinata where did you learn to do that?" He asked curious of why she was so skilled.

Hinata just blushed "No where I mean...I just did it..." Hinata looked away "I'm sorry if I wasn't good at it Naruto, I know you've had a lot of experience with this sort of thing."

Naruto frowned, she was talking about his past with women "Hinata yes I did fool around a little in the last two years but honestly I can say that you're the best at well everything. I don't know if it's you or just the fact that I love you but..." He sighed "I just...if you were the only one I did this with so that way we wouldn't be here comparing anything."

Hinata smiled and cupped his face "Naruto listen to me." He turned his head "I don't care about what you did with others or how many women you were with. All I care about is you and me, and me being the only woman in your life for now and forever." She said as she moved his hand between her chest "I love you Naruto."

Naruto stared into her eyes and chuckled "You always know what to say, another reason I love you so much." He then leaned in to kiss her, as he broke the kiss he licked his eyes now "Lets get back to it." He whispered as they resumed their long night.

**The Next Morning**

Hinata groaned as the sunlight hit her face she shifted in the bed to cuddle her face into Naruto's chest but found he was no longer in the bed "Naruto?" She called out his name.

The said blonde stepped out of the kitchen into the bedroom "Morning hime." He approached her only in boxers and kissed her.

Hinata smiled to her boyfriend "What did we do last night?" She asked still feeling dazed from all their love-making.

Naruto chuckled "What didn't we do?" He said as the two shared a laugh "You want some breakfast?" He asked as she nodded.

As Hinata got dressed little did she know from last night's actions she now had a new life inside of her that soon begin to grow.

* * *

Shortest chapter was going to add more but nah anyway hoped you enjoy this, we'll be reaching the climax soon. Fav and review please! Vicks out :P


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys been a while since I did this one. A short chapter but didn't have much to cover here.

**Chapter 7**

"Congratulations, your due date is October 29th." Shizune said with a smile to the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata blinked in confusion and she wore a face of shock "Wait. What?" She questioned.

Shizune frowned at her reaction "Hinata you didn't know? You're 4 nearly 5 weeks pregnant." She told her.

"Pregnant?" She asked as she looked down to her stomach, she admit she did notice she hadn't had her period in almost a month but she had paid it no mind. She then had a jolt of happiness, and sadness hit her. Happy is was pregnant carrying Naruto's the man she loved child inside of her, but sadness because this was completely unplanned. She couldn't help but feel tears form in her eyes as he face clinched.

Shizune tap Hinata on her right shoulder "Hinata, calm down please. You can't stress yourself it won't be good for the baby." She tried to calm the girl but she wasn't listening.

"What am I going to do!? I just turned 19 and I'm already pregnant!" Hinata cried out "What will my father think!?" She closed her eyes in fear "What will Naruto think? What if he doesn't want a child" She continued to cry to herself.

Shizune then gasped Hinata's shoulders "Hinata please calm yourself. There is nothing to fear, Naruto-kun isn't the type of man to not want children. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to hear this I know he will."

Hinata listen to Shizune's words as she buried her face into her left shoulder, hugging the older woman tightly. Shizune only rubbed her back, as she rocked Hinata back and forth.

Shizune knew Hinata wasn't stable enough to be on her own so she suggested Hinata stay at the hospital for a bit longer.

**An Hour Later**

After a while Hinata calmed down and was laying in a bed with her friends beside her. Sakura, Ino and Tenten were gathered at the hospital to support Hinata.

They just got there a few minutes ago and remained silence since then.

"So..." Ino broke the silence "You're the first to be pregnant out of us huh?" She lightly smiled "Sweet, shy and innocent Hinata." She joked.

Hinata then suddenly felt the urge to cry again as her eyes watered. Sakura saw this and glared at the blonde haired girl "Ino!" She frowned.

Ino put her hands up defensively "What I do!?" She sighed "It was just a joke." She lowered her head.

Hinata wiped her eyes and shook her head "No it wasn't Ino's comment, I was thinking about what I'm going to do." She rubbed her stomach "I mean a baby born out-of-wedlock isn't something my clan looks highly at, I don't even want to now what my father will think but above all else...what will Naruto think?" She said in a voice full of fear.

Sakura spoke "Come on Hinata it's Naruto he'll be happy at this news, think about it he's been an orphan his whole life how could he not welcome the idea of a family?" She put her hand on Hinata's "It's going to be ok, I promise. He loves you right?" She asked as the heiress nodded "Then nothing to worry about." She winked.

That helped calm Hinata down a bit but she couldn't help but think of what Naruto was really going to think about this. She guessed she had to wait until he returned to the village.

He had left with Kakashi to accompany him to the Five Kage Summit as an overseer to how the meetings work. After all he'll be the next Hokage soon so it would be good practice. She looked down and stared at her stomach just wondering when he'd be back.

**With Naruto**

"Ah choo!" Naruto sneezed as he and Sasuke plus Kakashi jumped from tree to tree.

"Getting sick Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto rubbed his nose and shook his head "Nope I'm fine, I think someone is talking about me." He grinned "Must be Hinata." He giggled "I just she misses my sweet Naruto loving!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "That's disgusting dobe." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

Kakashi giggled pervertedly "Oh I'm sure she is. But don't worry you'll have all the time in the world with her when we return about tomorrow night." He said as the blonde nodded.

**With Hinata**

Sakura, Ino and Tenten had long left about an hour ago. Hinata had also left the hospital a little after. She didn't feel like returning home just yet so she was going to be staying at Naruto's house for the time being.

As she walked up to Naruto apartment she came face to face with her sister Hanabi.

Hinata's face grew pale as her little sister stared her in her eye "Nee-san I heard what happened, and we need to talk." She said.

Hinata sighed as she nodded as she opened the apartment door "So since you've heard does father know?" She asked fearfully.

Hanabi shook her head "No I found out through Sakura-san. I went to the hospital to find you and just think to my surprise to learn you're pregnant." She sighed and crossed her arms "I mean already nee-chan?" She then looked away "And by that _guy..._"

Hinata frowned at the small insult to Naruto "Hanabi..." She started "Please just do not to talk about Naruto in that way he is a good man. And even better befriend, he has treated me with noting but love and respect. He is..." She trailed off "He's the man I love, sure he has his flaws but I am happy to be carrying his child." She smiled as she realized how much of a blessing this was.

"And you're sure he'll be happy about this?" Her sister asked.

That's when it hit her, this was Naruto-kun. He would be surprised but sure he'd be excited about her being pregnant. He loved her right? And she loved him with all of her heart, and now she had something else to love too.

Hinata shook her head, how could she ever doubt Naruto "Everything will be fine Hanabi. I promise." She smiled at her sister who nodded.

"Ok nee-san but the question is how are you pregnant so quickly?" Hanabi started "I mean you two have been together with each other for what? About 3 or 2 months, so how much unprotected sex have you two been having?" She questioned her sibling who blushed madly hoping to avoid this conversation.

**The Next Day**

"Finally home!" Naruto yelled with a bright smile. "I can't wait to get back to Hinata." He looked over to his best friend "How about you teme? Can't wait to get back to Sakura-chan?" He said with a sly smile.

Kakashi giggled at his former student's comment "Oh what's this I hear? You and Sakura-chan, huh Sasuke-kun?" He said in a mocking voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and blushed avoiding eye contact "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto laughed as he said goodbye to Kakashi and Sasuke. Naruto then instantly teleported to his apartment to unpack and shower. He planned to see Hinata after he freshened up, but to his surprise Hinata was already in his apartment in his bed sound sleep. He was surprised but smiled at the scene, he walked up and kissed her on her forehead before he headed to the shower.

A few minutes later Hinata had awoken to the sound of someone showering the bathroom. Hanabi had left late last night and the only person who had keys to the house was Naruto. Her mind went a blank as her eyes went wide, and her skin grew cold. He was home, in the room right next to her.

How was she going to tell Naruto he is going to be a father in 8 months!? She started to breathe heavily and her palms grew sweaty. But tried to calm down because stress wasn't good for her or the baby. She knew she'd have to tell him today but she needed time to prepare, this was too sudden. Maybe she could sneak out of the apartment and gather her thoughts.

That plan came to an end when the shower stopped and the door was beginning to open. Hinata panicked and started to pretend to still be asleep.

Naruto stepped out of the shower still a little wet and nothing but an orange towel wrapped around his waist. He ha a goofy smile on his face as he walked and sat on the bed "Oh Hinata-chan." He cooed her name "Wake up." He whispered in her ear.

Hinata wanted to pretend not to hear him but she knew it was useless. So she opened her eyes as if she was waking up for the first time. "Naruto..?" She said softly.

The blonde smiled "Hey." He then pecked her on the lips "I just got back, how long have you been here?" He asked his lover.

Hinata sat up "Since yesterday night." She looked away to not look Naruto in the eyes, she could feel her stomach being tied into knots.

Naruto noticed this "Hinata." He tried to look at her face "What's wrong?" He could tell something was bothering her.

Hinata sighed "Naruto, I have something to tell you." No point in holding it off any longer.

"Yes I'm listening." Naruto said as he listened closely.

"I'm...pregnant." She said in barley a whisper.

"What?" He said with a confused face.

"I'm pregnant..." She repeated but a little louder.

Naruto blinked "Hinata you need to speak up. I can't hear you." He told her.

Hinata's head felt like the room was spinning as she bit her lip and threw all caution to the wind "I'm pregnant!" She scream as her announcement echoed throughout the small apartment.

Naruto's went as wide as possible and his jaw dropped open wide as he was taken back by the statement. "WHAT!?" He shrieked "You mean you're? Right now!?" He asked in pure shock.

Hinata nodded as she closed her as she feared for the worst but then suddenly she found herself being wrapped up by Naruto's arms "Naruto?" She said his name questionably.

She could hear small sound of sniffing and whimpering from Naruto as she looked up to him "You're pregnant...which mean I'm gonna be a dad." He said in disbelief "I'm gonna be a father..." He repeated.

Hinata touched his right cheek and nodded "Yes Naruto, you're going to be a father." She then looked down to her stomach "And I'm going to be a mother."

"I'm gonna be dad. I'm gonna be a dad." He kept repeating over and over again "I'm going to be a dad!" He screamed he then ran to the window lifting it wide open "Hey! Everyone I'm gonna be a father!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as people in the streets stopped to stare at him if he was crazy.

Hinata sat on the bed just laughing at his actions "Naruto." She said his name lovingly.

Said blonde then turned around and dashed to her side to give her a loving kiss on the lips full of passion "I love you." He breathed.

"And I love you too." She said back smiling "I'm so happy." She smiled widely as small tears of happiness flowed down her face.

Naruto smiled back and he felt a warmth engulf in his chest "Come on Hinata get dressed and let's go tell everyone the news!" He then sat up "First Sasuke, than Sakura. Tsunade-baachan and Shizune-neechan, Iruka-sensei. And Kakashi-sensei oh man so many people." He went on and on rambling about who to tell.

Hinata quietly giggled and sighed in relief. Wondering to herself how could she ever doubt the man she loved. "Oh wait Naruto. Shouldn't we tell Oto-san first?" She asked as Naruto's face went pale.

"That's a something that can wait..." He said nervously as she smirked.

* * *

Fav and review please. Vicks out :P


	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to update this at least one more time before this month's end. So here it is thank you for all the support! Really makes me happier than you'll know.

**Chapter 8**

A months time had passed since Hinata told Naruto the news and after went basically went around screaming Hinata was pregnant the gossip spread like wildfire. Within 24 hours everyone in the village knew, even Hiashi.

Once he had learned of Hinata's pregnancy he simply went out to 'talk' to Naruto while grabbing one of the Hyuga family's treasured swords. Needless to say Naruto was chased around the village for a while by a blade wielding Hiashi for about a half hour. It ended with Naruto on his hands and knees saying he'd take full responsibility. Hiashi had explained to Naruto that being the Hyuga heiress Hinata and having becoming pregnant before marriage was a big deal. He told him that the Hyuga clan is a noble and well-respected so having their heiress having a, as Hiashi put it bluntly Hinata having a bastard child wouldn't make her image look good.

Naruto took great offensive to this and told Hiashi he didn't give a damn what people would think, but did understand what Hiashi meant. He didn't want to make Hinata look bad so he agreed to the idea of getting married. The only problem was Hinata would she agree to the idea? And was it too soon to marry? Was it right to get married just because of her pregnancy? All of these questions made Naruto hesitate.

He loved Hinata, he really did. And he did want to marry her one day, have a family together, to grow old together. She was his new dream, but he wasn't planning on starting that dream this early.

In the end Naruto, Hinata and Hiashi had a meeting to determine their future, and of their child. Being apart of the Hyuga clan if the child had the Byakugan he or she might be given the Bird Cage Seal. This frighten Hinata to no end, well Naruto wasn't going to let that happen no matter that. Even Hiashi agreed with the two and wasn't going to let that happen to his grandchild. So in order to protect the child Hinata was to marry into Naruto's family name, Uzumaki. Hinata almost fainted right then and there at the idea of them being married and becoming Naruto's bride.

So it was settled the two, Hyuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto were to marry in one month's time. Invitations were sent all over the world. From the five great nations, to other villages like Wave and Spring. It was a surprise to hear the two were getting married to the Konoha 12 but the girls were ecstatic to hear the news. Sasuke seemed supportive, Shikamaru and Choji were indifferent, and Sai was a little sadden he couldn't call Naruto dickless any more. Kiba and Shino made it clear though they'd skin Naruto alive if he did anything to make Hinata upset or sad, which was a threat he took seriously.

So here Naruto was standing in front of a mirror with his wedding outfit on. He was wearing a black tuxedo with an orange outlining and a small red rose on the right side of his chest. He took in a deep breathe was he looked at himself "Ok this should do."

"Hey finally done?" Came a voice.

Naruto turned to see his best friend and best man Sasuke also in his formal wear "Hey teme." He smiled "Can you believe it, I'm getting married today...me." He said in an almost unbelieving voice.

Sasuke smirked "Well you come a long way from your days at the academy. From zero to hero right? But no matter what you'll always be a dope to me."

Naruto chuckled "And you'll always be a teme to me." He joked back.

"Hope you two aren't fighting again." Sakura walking in with her pink blossom dress. "Naruto we're going to begin in ten minutes just wanted to let you know. And you should get ready too Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke nodded to his now girlfriend "Got it."

"I'll be with the other girls." Sakura along with Ino, Tenten, and Hanabi were the wedding's bride's maids for the day.

As she left Naruto spoke "She's waiting for you man."

Sasuke turned to Naruto questionably "What do you mean? We're already together." He crossed his arms.

Naruto shook his head "I meant like for you to pop the question. Ever since you've been back at the village she was been all over you and has been taking care of you as if you were her husband. I mean I wasn't planning on marrying so young, not trying to rush you over anything but she's been waiting for years for you so at least an engagement should be enough right? I mean she's the one right?" He explained to the Uchiha.

Sasuke sighed as he stared at the floor "I can't, at least not yet." He then picked up his head and looked the blonde in his face "After all I did, I just don't feel like I deserved to. Even if we do marry and have children what will they think of me? What will happen if they find out that they come from a clan cursed by evil? One that was so power hungry it got themselves killed? What will I do if they learn of my past, what I've done to Sakura?" He closed his eyes "They might grow to hate me, or ashamed of their heritage? And if they're targeted because they're my children." He clutched his chest over his heart "I don't think I can take that Naruto, I've lost so much once. I don't want to risk losing it all again." He said with a painful face.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he gripped his shoulder "You're sacred of moving forward and you fear the unknown future. That's fine we all do eventually! We have doubts and think about what ifs, but we still do what our heart tills us to do. Even if it only brings more pain, we have to believe in ourselves and others. And believe in our future, I fear what may happen after today. Anything can happen to Hinata or my child, but I won't let that fear stop me from moving forward and living my life. All I have to do is believe in myself and believe in other and that everything will work out in the end no matter that. So stop being such a scared little pussy cat, it's not like you ya know." He gave his friend a wide smile.

Sasuke blinked a few times as he took in what Naruto just said, he knew the dope was good with words even if didn't know it himself. The last Uchiha than hmped "Alright fine I hear you." He then turned to leave but turned around "Naruto, as long as I could remember you've been on my side. No matter what I did, no matter how far I sunk you were always there for me. Reaching your hand out even though I just kept pushing you and everyone else away." He sighed "What I'm trying to say is even though I treated you like shit, you never gave up on me. Thank you."

Naruto was dumbfounded at Sasuke's words "Wow well you're welcome. And I don't think of you as my best friend for nothing, I love you like a brother man." He put he hand over his shoulder.

"Brother huh? Funny because we were in past lives." He said referring to the Sage of Six Paths sons. "Now come on brother, you're got a wedding to attend.

**With Hinata**

The bride of today was currently puking up her breakfast in a bucket. Hinata was wearing a beautiful light blue kimono with some light makeup on, and her hair pent-up. Next to her Tenten was rubbing her back and Hanabi in front of her.

Ino was shaking her head "Of all the times to get morning sickness." She sighed.

Hanabi frowned "Onee-san are you ok? Maybe we should call this off." She suggested.

Hinata then almost instantly picked her head "No! Hanabi I'm fine I just need some time to get ready that's all." She said as she rubbed her stomach. She couldn't stress right now, not while she is with child. But she couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach as this date approached. Today she was to be married to Naruto, the boy she's has loved for years. It's should feel like a dream come true right? So why was she feeling this way?

"Hinata the guest are all here and accounted for, we're starting in about five minutes!" Sakura yelled into the room. As she stepped in she was hit with the smell of vomit and a paled face Hinata "Oh Kami-sama what happened?" She asked.

"Nee-san started to throw up all of a sudden." Hanabi said.

Sakura came a gripped Hinata's shoulder "Are you ok? If you need more time we can wait until you feel better."

Hinata shook her head "No, no it's mine and Naruto's wedding day." She than stood up "I'm not going to ruin this, and I don't wan to wait anymore. I'm about to become Uzumaki Hinata." She then realized just what was about to happen "Uzumaki...Hinata." She then proceed to throw up in the bucket one more time.

Ino rolled her eyes "Tell them we might need some more time."

**With Naruto**

Naruto was standing there in front of the crowd of guest waiting for his bride to come out. Naruto had sweaty palms and was twitching a bit, honestly he felt like he was going to puke or shit himself. He had never felt so nervous in his life.

In the crowd on the right sitting down on rows was Naruto's guest. Tsunade, Shizune, Gai, Kurenai and her daughter, Konohamaru and his friends, and all of Naruto's other friends including old man Teuchi and Amaye. Also from Suna was Gaara and his siblings plus his girlfriend, from Kumo Killer Be, Iwa Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi, and even Mei and her bodyguard Chojuro. She had a happy look on her face surprisingly, and Naruto was shocked she accepted the invitation in the first place. Also from Wave country was Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami with her son Inari. And even Koyuki Kazahana the queen of the Spring country and Naruto's old friend.

On the left side was Hinata's guest, the only one Naruto recognized was Hiashi. The rest he had no idea who they were and Naruto swore they all looked the same to him. And their all seeing eyes weren't helping with Naruto's confidence.

On his left was Sasuke, and Iruka the ring bearer and Kakashi was the wedding's priest.

All had gathered to see the Naruto and Hinata become one, to become man and wife.

Suddenly Sakura came and walked to Naruto's side and whispered something "I need to talk to Hinata quickly."

Naruto was confused but nodded "Huh sorry everyone just a minute please." Sakura took Naruto's hand and she led him to his soon to be wife.

The guest were confused and some worried at just what was going on but stayed seated.

"What's happening?" Kiba asked Shino who was sitting besides him.

Shino only shrugged "Something might of happened to Hinata."

Hearing this Kurenai feared Hinata was having some form of stage fright. She never liked being the center of attention "Hinata..."

Hinata head was dizzy and her body felt weak "I don't know if I can do this." She admitted to Hanabi.

Hanabi frowned "As much as I might want to call this all off, nee-san come on pull yourself together you can do this." She tried to encourage her sister. Tenten and Ino also had defeated looks on their faces.

"Hinata!" Came Naruto's voice.

"Baka! Don't go in, it's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding has started.

"But then what am I here for!?"

Hanabi sighed as she heard the blonde's voice "Naruto?" Hinata picked her head up.

"Hold on nee-san." Hanabi said as she walked out to confront Naruto "Hey." She got his attention "You need to talk to her, she's having second thoughts. And you're the only one for some reason that can talk some sense into her." She said.

Naruto nodded as he approached the door but didn't peek inside "Hinata?" He called out her name.

"Naruto?" Hinata said in a surprised voice "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter. That's wrong? Why are you having second thoughts?" He asked.

Hinata shook her head "I don't know Naruto, I just can't shake some feeling I have. I mean I feel like this is all rushed, and we're only getting married because I'm pregnant." She lowered her head "I feel like this own day shouldn't exist."

Naruto sighed "Hinata like I said a month ago, I don't want to marry you just because you're carrying my child. I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to get married together, rise that child together, have even more kids, to grow old together. That's my dream, our future and it can start today with this wedding."

"But.."

"No buts, Hinata please. Even if you're afraid or have any doubts it doesn't matter. I'm here with you today and now forever, please let's do this together I'll be right there beside you."

"Naruto.."

"Let's not disappointed everyone who came today, and more importantly let's not disappoint ourselves."

As Naruto finished Hinata picked her head up "Ok Naruto, I'll do and be strong for you. For our family."

Naruto smiled "That's what I like to hear, I need to get back see you in a bit love." He then quickly went back to the altar.

Not wanting to keep anyone waiting any longer Hinata took a deep breath and thought about Naruto's words just now. he was determined to see this through, and she too had too "Ok I'm ready." She said as her maids of honor smiled.

Naruto stood there for a few minutes after his talk with Hinata waiting and the doors of the church opened up. It had begun and Naruto's breath was taken away by what he saw. Beautiful, gorgeous, and amazing weren't enough to describe how Hinata looked to Naruto in her wedding kimono. As she walked down the aisle with her bride's maids and the flower girl Hanabi followed behind her. Time to slow down as she slowly approached before him, her cheeks red from blushing madly.

Naruto just stood there stunned by her beauty as the whole room was silent and the world around him stood still.

Hinata blushed harder due to Naruto's gaze "Naruto, could you stop staring so much? It's kinda of embarrassing." She asked avoiding eye contact.

Naruto was snapped out of his trance by her voice "Oh sorry Hinata, it's just you're just so.." He slowly rubbed her cheek "So breathtaking." He smiled lovingly at her.

Hinata's whole face turned red as she just stared into Naruto's eyes. The couple just stared at one another smiling until Kakashi spoke "Huh, I don't mean to interrupt you two but we have a wedding to start."

Naruto and Hinata then released what they had done and nodded "Sorry Kakashi-sensei let's get this thing started!" Naruto said as he and Hinata took their positions.

Kakashi looked between the two and began "Dear friends and family we are gathered here today to witness Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata become husband and wife. The son of the Yondaime Hokage and the war hero will be marrying the Hyuga heiress." He said "Now then the couple have prepared vows to one another and they will read them now." He then stepped back for two to begin.

Naruto smiled widely as he reached into his pocket to pull out a scroll "I guess I'll start than Hinata." He took a deep breath and started to read "Hinata, back when we were younger I would had never imagined we'd be here. Back then I thought you were a moody, timid, and pretty weird girl." He said Hinata put her head down in embarrassment. Naruto and the crowd had a small laugh at her actions "But you were strong too even if you lacked the self-confidence, you're the bravest person I know. And I'm happy we were friends, but I'm honored that we shared the same nindo. But I'm even more honored you fell in love with me..." Naruto paused "When you said you loved me, it was the first time I ever heard anyone say that to me. It was the biggest shock of my life, but at the same time I was happy. Happy someone saw me, was watching over me this entire time. I was always surrounded by hatred as a kid, I didn't understand something like love until I met my parents. Even though I may have rejected your feelings at first, I don't know why I even did it back then. Maybe a part of me was scared or something..." Naruto's face dropped as Hinata could slowly feel her eyes becoming watery "And that's one my biggest regrets of my life but I swear it will be my last." He then dropped the scroll and stroked Hinata right cheek "You're my first real and last love, you're my dream. The one I've been looking for, been waiting for..." He then smiled brightly "What I'm trying to say is I love you Hinata, now and forever. And as your husband I promise to bring you nothing but happiness and joy, and to protect you and our unborn child. Believe it!" He finished his vow with a big goofy grin.

Hinata couldn't hold it anymore as she broke out in tears, Naruto just chuckled at her reaction. The crowd was silent but could feel the love in the air. The men in sitting down were surprised to hear Naruto sound so emotional, and the women had smiles on their faces with some even crying.

"That was beautiful Naruto." Sakura commented as the other bride maids nodded in agreement.

Hanabi just stood there amazed by the blonde's words "I guess he really does love nee-san." She thought.

Kakashi then spoke "Well Naruto that was very emotional and well done." He gave his old student a smile through his mask "Now then Hinata." He signaled her to begin.

Hinata herself together and wiped her tears away as Hanabi walked up and handed her a scroll. As she opened it a few tears started to fall onto the paper "Naruto." She began "I've always watched you from afar for as long as I could remember. I've always longed to be with you, to hold your hand. To be able to walk beside you, it was my dream. I wanted to be strong like my Oto-sama but kind like my Okaa-sama, but I had no natural talents as a Shinobi. I was deemed weak by others and not worthy to be the Hyuga heiress. I would always just give up and cry, until I met you." She smiled to her husband to be "You had no one, everyone treated you so badly. You weren't very good at anything in the academy, but even though you had no talent like me. Even though everyone laughed and mocked you, you never let that stop you. You kept going and never gave up. Your smile your nindo saved me, you Naruto made me believe in myself. If someone like you could keep going than a failure like me could also do it. It all started out as a simple crush but it over the years it turned into love. And I've loved you for years Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm honored to become Uzumaki Hinata and to give birth to your child ya know!" She finished with a goofy grin like Naruto as tears flowed for her face freely.

Naruto could had sworn he saw his mother's face flash when Hinata as smiled. Naruto blinked a few times and nodded, understanding it was a sign "Hinata."

Kakashi looked between the happy couple and spoke "Ok then, now if there are no objections to these two? If not then I Hatake Kakashi here by..."

"Wait one moment!" One random brown-haired woman cried out "I can not let this happen Naruto-kun belongs to me!" She screamed.

"No Naruto-sama is mine!" Another woman yelled.

"No you bitches he's mine!" A third one yelled out.

Everyone was wide-eye as the woman started to openly argue about who get Naruto and Kakashi turned to Naruto for an answer "Huh Naruto who the hell are they?" He asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes "Oh Kami-sama I remember them, just some women I messed around with." Naruto shamefully admitted.

Hinata narrowed her eyes and looked ready to kill "How dare they interrupt my wedding!" She growled.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at this "Talk about bridezilla." He said "Hey Gaara-san would you mind?" He called out to the seated Kazekage.

The redhead than sat up and waved his hand back over to the arguing women and suddenly the three were than lifted by a wave of sand. As the three woman were blown out Naruto thanked the kage "No problem Naruto, now finish this wedding."

The blonde than nodded as Kakashi resumed "Ok then does anyone else have any objections?" He asked but of course no one answered "Then without further ado I Hatake Kakashi pronounce you both husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

As soon as he said that Naruto and Hinata were immediately on one another. Naruto gripped Hinata's right cheek softly as him and Hinata shared in a passionate kiss, their first as a married couple.

As they released each other the crowd than started to cheer and clap widely. The two blushed at the embarrassment as they walked down the aisle, hand in hand.

Naruto then looked to his new wife "So how is it?" He asked.

Hinata looked up and smiled "It's all perfect." She answered as the two walked out of the church together walking towards their bright future.

* * *

And that's done, yes feels a little rushed I know but like I said I'm about ready to wrap this up. Next chapter will be a summary of the reception party and then the wedding night so that means final lemon! I hope I can make it climatic as possible, but anyway fav, follow, and review please. I'm Vicks and I'm out :P


	9. Chapter 9

Been a little while, was just waiting for the right time to finish this. Enjoy the last lemon!

**Chapter 9**

Naruto and Hinata just arrived home to their new house. It was a wedding gift from Kakashi, he said the two were going to need a lot of room to raise their child. I was a modern size house nothing too big or fancy, but much better than Naruto's small apartment.

The wedding reception party was grand. The food was delicious, and the wedding cake was the largest anyone had ever seen. Hiashi sure did like to show off the Hyuga's wealth bit pulling any budget off this day.

All the guest that were at the wedding were at the party, Naruto went around introducing everyone to his new wife. But there though Hinata and Mei ran into one another. It was one of Naruto's worst nightmares but he knew it was only a matter of time before the two would meet. Surprisingly Mei and Hinata got along well, Mei even saying she was here on a date with Chojuro. The two of them had hooked up not too long after Naruto ended their relationship, go figure. Naruto guessed she must have a thing for younger guys.

Once the music came on the couples there shared in a dance. Sasuke and Sakura, Sai with Ino, Shikamaru with Temari, Gaara and Matsuri, and Choji with his new girlfriend Kauri. That last one came as a pretty large surprise to say the least. Soon Hinata bride and her father shared one, and eventually the bride and groom had the whole dance floor to themselves to Naruto's request.

The whole night was magically, one the neither of them would forget anytime soon. But it was late now and the guest started to make their way back to their hotels.

Naruto was smiling as he used the key to unlock his new house, it was nice and cozy inside. He then put on a goofy grin as an idea when through his head. He then lifted his wife up by her feet, she cutely yipped as she did so "Hold on hime, I heard this is what a husband is supposed to do after they get home from their wedding." He said.

Hinata blushed madly at this "Naruto-kun!" She said.

Naruto chuckled "That's a name you haven't said in a while."

Hinata looked away to avoid eye contact "Oh guess that slipped out."

Naruto laughed as they made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Naruto rested his wife on the bed as he began to strip out of his formal wear, soon he was left with just a black undershirt and his boxers. Naruto rubbed his neck "Man it's been a long day." He sighed.

Hinata nodded "Yes but it was a wonderful day." She then smiled brightly at her new husband "Thank you Naruto for convincing me to go through with today." She shyly smiled.

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled "Glad I was able to Hinata." He then put on a seductive smile "Now why don't we get you out of these clothes?" He said as he leaned forward to Hinata.

Hinata blushed as he approached her "Oh Naruto, you pervert." She giggled "I can undress myself." She said.

Naruto then started to rub his shoulders "But I can get the back zipper for you." He then sat on the bed beside her and turned her around to unzip her wedding dress. "You were so beautiful today Hinata. Like a true hime, no a queen of beauty." He quietly said into her ear.

"Oh Naruto..." Hinata breathed out as a chill went down her spine feeling his breath hit her ear.

Naruto smirked as she relaxed her shoulders as he continued to massage them. His left hand then started to unzip the dress, as the front fell Naruto's hands sneaked themselves to Hinata's breast cover by her bra. The former Hyuga now Uzumaki responded with a coo as he rubbed them slowly "Our child is gonna be lucky to have a mother with such big breast." He said as his hand slipped into the bra to touch them directly.

Hinata slightly bit her lower lip to reduce her moans as Naruto started to twist her nipples causing them to become more erect "If he is anything like his father I'm sure he will."

Naruto stopped for a moment and looked questionably at Hinata "He? I thought it was too early to know for sure." He said confused.

Hinata let out a giggled at her husband "I'm not sure just guessing, I'm sure we'll have a boy." She told him in an assured voice.

"And what makes you so sure? I bet it's a girl! I'd love to have a daughter first so I can spoil her." Naruto said as he cupped Hinata's stomach.

Hinata smiled as she leaned her head back to Naruto's shoulder "I would love the child either way. Boy or girl."

Naruto lightly nodded "Yea." He stared Hinata in her eyes "I love you, Uzumaki Hinata." He smiled.

"And I love you too, Uzumaki Naruto." She said back smiling.

Naruto then lunged his face forward to capture Hinata's lips, his wife responded by accepting the kiss and opening her mouth to let their tongue into each other's mouths.

Naruto then pushed Hinata forward so she'd lay on her back and Naruto be on top. The two continued their lip locking as Hinata put her arms over Naruto's neck and his hands free roamed Hinata's body. Eventually they found their way back to her breast "Hmm...Hinata." Naruto said breaking the kiss.

Hinata looked to Naruto in his eyes and understood what he wanted "Ok, hold on Naruto." She said as she rose from the bed "Wait here for a minute." She told him as she exited into the bedroom's bathroom.

Naruto sat up waiting in anticipation and excitement for what his wife has in store for him. Naruto waited for about 5 minutes or so wondering why Hinata was taking so long, he was about to go see when the bathroom door opened.

Out came Hinata with a shy look on her face as she approached Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen as he got a good look at her, there his wife was wearing a pair of sexy black lace lingerie with matching see through stockings. Hinata had her hand over her chest and the other behind her, she rubbed her thighs together embarrassingly under Naruto's hungry glaze.

Hinata finally looked to Naruto "Do you like it? Ino and Sakura picked it out for me." She explained to him as the blonde only dumbly nodded.

Naruto's jaw was just hanging open as he eyed his wife "Hinata..." He jumped up "You're fucking hot!" He shouted in glee.

Hinata blinked a few times then nodded "Thank you Naruto." She smiled, happy she satisfied her husband.

Naruto then suddenly took her into his arms "To think I passed this all up two years ago." He chuckled "I really am a knucklehead." He looked down to Hinata "I'm glad I accepted your feelings that day." He smiled to her but Hinata's face slightly dropped.

"Do you think..." Hinata started "If I didn't get drunk that night. Would we be here right? Would we have ever gotten together?" She looked down to her stomach "Or would we have this with us?" She asked as she cupped her stomach.

Naruto frowned at her words "Hey." He called to her as he lifted her chin up with his finger and kissed her lips. Hinata was looked up to Naruto as he smirked "I don't where we would be if it wasn't for that night. And honestly I don't care to know. All I know now is I have a beauty wife and now a child on the way. That's all I care about, and I'm glad that night happened. Because other than today and the day you told me you're pregnant, that was one of the greatest days of my life. And I'll never regret it ya know." He explained to her as he gave Hinata a wide smile.

Hinata bit her lip as she felt her eyes water, she dropped her head as she left out a small sob "Thank you Naruto, it was one of the best days of my life." She picked her head up to smile back at Naruto.

The blonde Uzumaki then began to wipe Hinata's tears away "Come on hime no more tears, because I promise the only ones you'll ever shed now are ones of joy." He moved his body closer to hers "Now let's go to bed." He breathed into her ear.

Hinata nodded as the two moved to the bed with her on her back and Naruto moving on top of her "I can't win to strip you out of all this." He said admiring her body. "You're all mine now Hinata." He licked his lips "Your lips." He kissed her "Your neck." He kissed her neck as his hands moved down to the rest of her body "Your breast." He cupped him with force "And your cute little pussy." He moved one hand to her panties as he brushed against her cover private area. "You're all mine."

Hinata then put on a seductive smirk as her own hands started to roamed Naruto's body "I am yours Naruto, but..." She used her right hand to invade Naruto's boxers to grip his dick "You're also mine's too." She then started to quickly pump Naruto rod fast and hard.

Naruto groaned as Hinata started to work her hand on his manhood, it was surprising to see Hinata take command like this "Ah Hinata..." He cooed out.

Hinata then got up and shifted the two so Naruto would be sitting up and Hinata be on the floor on her knees "You're always the one leading Naruto, now it's my turn." She said as she continued to stroke Naruto's cock.

Naruto could only moan out in pleasure as Hinata had a firm grip on Naruto's cock stroking it slowly "Please Hinata.." He begged her.

Hinata took this as a sign to move forward, she leaned forward Naruto's cock taking the head into her mouth giving it light lips. She then trailed one hand down into her panties as she started to rub her clit as she continued to suck.

Naruto started to breath heavier at the pleasure he was getting from Hinata's skilled tongue, he knew he wasn't going to last long "Ah kami-sama Hinata." He then gripped the back of her head with his two hands as he started to force more of his dick into her mouth.

_"Hmm Naruto." _She thought as the man above her started to thrust his hips up and held her head as he did so.

Soon Naruto felt his limit coming "Hinata I'm gonna cum soon!" He groaned out.

Hinata stopped her sucking for a moment and smiled "Go ahead Naruto." She gripped his dick "I want to taste you." She started to suck again more aggressively.

That was enough to sent Naruto over the edge as he grinded his teeth "Hinata...fuck!" He cursed as he released his cum into Hinata's awaiting with Naruto cumming Hinata didn't stop sucking, she continued taking in all of Naruto's cum. As the blonde above her panted Hinata happily swallowed his cum. Naruto stopped panting and looked down to his wife and smiled "Hinata." He called her name as he picked her up to the bed "Now it's my turn." He said as he climbed on top of her.

Hinata nodded as Naruto reached back and unhooked her bra, she helped him take it off leaving her breast bare to him. Naruto smirked as he cupped on "So lovely." He commented as he took her right nipple into his mouth will slowly rubbing the other. Hinata was laid back just enjoying the feeling of Naruto's tongue sucking and nipping at her right tit.

So Naruto switched breast and his right hand slipped down to her panties, he slowly stroked them until he moved the panties aside to get to her pussy. Naruto smiled as he sucked feeling how wet she was and her moans of pleasure encouraged him to go further. He pumped two fingers inside of her tight little hole, Hinata gasped for air at his action. Naruto could feel the tightness around his fingers and Hinata getting wetter as he continued until he then released Hinata's nipple as he moved down to her lower body and removed her panties.

He said nothing as he stretched her open to get a view at her open hole. He grinned as he moved in to kiss her insides. Hinata cooed as he did so but moaned out loud when Naruto went to start licking her. No matter how many times Naruto would do this to her she'd swear she would never get tired of it. The feeling of his hot tongue licking away at her insides the feeling of him swirling all around inside of her was the best feeling in the world for her.

And she knew she was going to feel it all night long but now she wanted something more "Naruto." She called out his name.

Naruto stopped licking and looked up "Yes my queen?" He asked.

Hinata blushed at his new nice name "No more...I'm ready I want it." She said in a sexy voice.

This caused Naruto to get even harder as he nodded positioning himself over her. "Are you sure this is ok, I mean the baby?" He asked a little worried.

Hinata nodded "Yes it will be fine Naruto, just be gentle please." She said with a smile.

Naruto nodded back, this was the first time they had done this in a month. That was the longest they had ever went without sex. Sex was a big part in their relationship, it made the two of them feel connected in many ways. Not to say their relationship had worsen without sex or anything but it was something they both missed.

Though Naruto was afraid he might hurt his unborn child by having sex while Hinata was still pregnant but after hearing it was safe to for the time being made Naruto very excited for tonight.

Naruto steadied his cock towards Hinata's wet hole and slowly inserted himself into her. The couple both moaned as Naruto slowly filled her and stretched her out. "Oh damn I forgot how tight you were!" Naruto said feeling Hinata tightening around his dick.

"Naruto.." Hinata said sounding short of breath "You're so big." She said.

Naruto smiled at this, feeling his self-ego go up at her words. Naruto waited a bit for the both of them to settle down when he gripped Hinata's legs and thighs and started to thrust.

Hinata felt Naruto thrust up and she pulled Naruto in closer by wrapping her legs over Naruto's waist. Naruto went slow at first but then started to pick up the pace and found a steady speed.

Both moaned and groaned as they felt the pleasure they had missed finally start to come back to them. Naruto's hard cock pounding Hinata's tight pussy was the greatest sensation for the two. Naruto spread Hinata's legs open more so he could thrust in deeper and harder, the room was silent and filled with nothing but their skin slamming against one another.

Naruto then got an idea "Hinata, love." He said into her ear "Roll over." He commanded.

Hinata nodded and she rolled onto her stomach on her hands and knees. Naruto crawled behind her putting his face to her pussy "God I love your ass." He said giving it a light slap than kissing her wet hole.

Hinata moaned loudly at Naruto's actions. He had only slapped her bottom once and it felt just as good now as it did then. "Oh Naruto please don't tease me anymore." She turned her head back "Fuck me!" She yelled to him.

Naruto grinned as he re-entered her once again, groaning being inside of her once again. He quickly grabbed her hips and pushed her back and himself forward to get in as deep as possible. Hinata whimpered as she felt Naruto's cock kissing her womb, she then felt Naruto slap her bottom again gripping it hard with his strong hand. From Naruto's thrusting and slapping she was now reaching her limit.

"Oh kami-sama, Naruto! Fuck...I'm gonna cum Naruto!" She screamed.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's neck and turned his head to her "Cum Hinata! Cum all over my dick!" He then pulled her into a sloppy kiss.

Hinata screamed into Naruto's mouth as she came, Naruto would feel how tight she was. He clenched his eyes shut as he came as well, painting her insides white with his cum.

As Naruto and Hinata separated their kiss she could feel their love juices mixing together.

"That was amazing..." Hinata said panting.

Naruto sighed happily "More like breath-taking."

The two laid there resting from their love-making, Naruto laying his head on Hinata's and her rubbing Naruto's spiky hair. When suddenly Hinata could feel Naruto getting hard again as he grinded his cock on her right leg "Naruto?" She said his name.

Naruto lifted himself up and smiled "What can I say? I've been keeping in all of this sexual energy for at least a month now, so I think I can go another round." He gripped her breast "You can do right hime?" He kissed her right nipple.

Hinata only moaned in response as felt herself getting all horny again from Naruto's actions when he suddenly stopped. She was about to ask why but Naruto spoke "But I want you on top this time."

Hinata looked surprised at first but nodded as they switched positions. She put her hands on Naruto's shoulders to support herself and Naruto had his over her hips. "Put it in hime." Naruto said with an evil smile. Oh how Naruto loved to tease her during sex but what he absolutely loved was making her do the work. Something about a shy and timid girl like Hinata doing all these sexual actions, just made Naruto more horny for her.

Hinata complied and gripped his dick slowly lowering herself onto it, as she completely sunk into it she let out a scream of pleasure "Oh kami-sama! Naruto is deep in me!" She breathed out.

And deeper he was in this position. Naruto groaned as he tightly grabbed Hinata's sides and started thrusting upward "Fuck! Hinata your pussy is the best!" He said rapidly thrusting.

Hinata could barely keep her balanced as Naruto said to mindlessly pound her. She felt her strength start to disappear and she shifted her weight into Naruto's shoulders and threw her head back with her mouth wide open.

Naruto looked up to his wife just laying back enjoying his movements, his eyes locked onto her juggling tits. Her solid erect nipples moving up and down in he got an idea. He trailed his right up to grip Hinata's right breast and gave the nipple a light twist. This caused Hinata to scream and he smirked as he traveled his hand to Hinata's mouth.

Hinata looked to Naruto finger now in front of her face, and was confused at what Naruto was doing "Suck." She heard him say in a demanding voice. Hinata took no time to hesitate as she like the finger enter her mouth and started to suck tightly on it. Naruto smiled devilishly as he pumped his middle finger in Hinata's mouth making sure it was nice and wet enough for what he had in mind.

He then released his finger from her mouth, he looked and saw it was cover in Hinata's saliva. He then moved his hand down to Hinata's ass.

As Hinata keep enjoying feeling Naruto piercing through she then yipped when she felt something teasing her asshole. "Naruto?" She asked as she looked down for an answer but only got Naruto smirking as he shoved his finger into her asshole.

Hinata almost lost all control of herself when Naruto entered her ass, it was until anything she ever felt before. It felt like their first night again like she was a virgin again. But from Naruto's thrusting and now this, she couldn't bare it any longer.

"Naruto! Naruto!" She yelled his name as her screaming voice echoed throughout the room "Kiss me!"

Naruto nodded as she lowered herself down to kiss him will all the force she had as she too started to bounce on his dick, joining him in his thrusting while he continued to finger her asshole.

It was longer before Naruto and Hinata both felt another orgasm coming. "Hinata.." Naruto said breaking the kiss "I'm gonna..!"

She silenced him with a kiss "Me too Naruto! Me too!" She screamed for the loudest time that night as she came again, squirting harder this time.

Naruto could felt her clamp down on him and he couldn't hold himself any longer as he released a stream of cum into her.

"So warm..." Hinata said as she cooled down and rested her head onto Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead "Think this was our best night." He chuckled "Gonna be hard to top this."

Hinata moved up to her husband's face "Maybe but we should calm down at least to the baby is born."

Naruto nodded "Yea I agree wouldn't want to hurt my daughter." He laughed.

Hinata giggled "Well I still think it's a boy."

"Ok then tell you what if one of us is right then the other can do whatever they like to the other for one night." Naruto said "And I mean anything." He grinned thinking of all the things he'd do to his wife if he won.

Hinata smiled to him "We'll have to wait a few months but..." She stared him lovingly "You're on, ya know."

Naruto smirked at his wife and cupped her cheek "I love you, my wife."

"And I you, my husband." With that they shared one last kiss for the night.

* * *

Second to last chapter, next chapter will be an epilogue. So will the child be a boy or girl? Find out next time for the final chapter. Thanks for all the support, fav, follow, and review please! Vicks Out!


	10. Chapter 10

And now the final chapter.

**Chapter 10**

It had been 5 days since Naruto and Hinata's wedding and they were currently on their honeymoon, a vacation away from Konoha. "Isn't it beautiful?" Naruto asked his wife as he approached her from behind, hugging her. They were currently on a boat taking them to the Land of Spring, it was an invitation from the princess Koyuki as their wedding present.

Hinata blushed and smiled while gripping his hands "It is." She said.

Naruto nibbled at her neck "But still not as beautiful as you." He commented.

Hinata rolled her eyes "That was cheesy Naruto." She giggled.

Naruto chuckled back "But it made you laugh." He said as she turned around and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you." She said resting her head on her shoulder while hugging him.

Naruto hugged back "And I you hime." He said into her ear as he grinned to the island before them and their honeymoon ahead.

**Three Months Later**

Hinata sighed, she was now four months pregnant and she was now developing what people called a 'baby belly.' And was not happy about it at all. She felt so fat and out of shape, and felt as though Naruto was doing everything for her. Even now he out shopping for the house while she was struggling to find something to wear. Due to her ever growing stomach she had out grown almost all of her clothes.

"No this one either!?" She said in frustration as she threw a pair of pants.

The front door then opened "I'm back, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he walked in the house with bags full of groceries. "Hinata?" He called her name again after not getting a response. He then placed the bags down and ran up to the stairs "Hinata!" He said a he swung the bedroom door open.

Hinata was there sitting on the floor, crying with her face in her hands as her husband rushed to her side "Naruto?" She asked in a small voice.

"Hinata, what happened?" He asked.

Hinata lowered her head "I'm fat..." She cried more "I can't fit anything! I can't do anything! I can barely cook or clean! I'm a useless wife!" She shouted.

Naruto cocked his head in confusion, and then laughed. Hinata had been like this for almost a month now, Tsunade and Sakura had told him about woman's mood swings they have when they're pregnant. "Hinata." He said getting her attention "Look you're not fat, you're just pregnant. And you're not useless at all." He assured her.

Hinata sniffed "But you do everything now."

He then lowered his hand to her stomach slowly rubbing it "So? You're carrying my child right, you're giving me a family." He flashed his signature smile at her "You don't have to do anymore than that." He told her in a loving voice.

Hinata looked into her husband's eyes as her's watered "Oh Naruto!" She buried her face into Naruto's shoulder as she continued to cry.

Naruto only smiled as he stroked her hair as she cried, these few next months were going to be long.

**Three More Months Later**

The couple were now currently sitting in the living room, watching this new invention called a VCR on a TV, when Hinata suddenly asked a question. "We should come up with names." Hinata said rubbing her now 7 month pregnant stomach.

Naruto raised his eyebrow "Names?" He thought for awhile "Name for my daughter?" He asked.

Hinata smiled to her husband "Yes, since we decided to not spoil the gender, we should chose a boy and a girl's name."

Naruto frowned "Honestly I was dreading this part, I'm not good with names." He admitted "Can't we just name her after someone?" He asked.

"_He_." Hinata corrected "Shall have a unique name, like yours."

Naruto raised "I'm telling you, it's gonna be a girl." He said teasing her.

Hinata playfully rolled her eyes "No, Naruto it will be a boy. Now please try to come up with a name for our son."

Naruto then thought about it for a while "Unique huh?" He closed his eyes to imagine how his son would look "He'd look like me, no doubt." He mumbled "How about..." He thought on it for a moment "Boruto?" He said "Yeah has a nice ring to it."

Hinata thought about the name for a moment "Boruto? Like a bolt?" She questioned.

"Yeah like a bolt of joy! You know like the saying." Naruto said excitedly.

Hinata giggled "It's a bundle of joy Naruto." She then put her hand over his and smiled "It is unique, and I like it." She assured him.

Naruto sighed in relief "Good, glad that's over."

"Now for a girl's name." Hinata said as his sweat dropped.

Naruto chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head "Yea I'll let you handle that one..."

**Two Months Later**

It was the middle of the night, the two Uzumakis were now sound asleep in bed. This was now Hinata's 9th and final month of pregnancy, so she could go into labor at any moment this month.

And it was sooner than expected, the once Hyuga woke up in shock as she felt as if she wet herself. She looked under her covers and saw a puddle of water forming below. "Oh kami-sama! It's happening!" She said in a panic. She quickly turned to her still sleeping husband and began to shake him "Naruto! Naruto! Please wake up!" She pleaded.

Naruto groaned as he awoke, he felt something wet near his legs "Damn Hinata did you wet the bed or something?" He asked half awake.

"Naruto, my water broke!" She shouted at him.

Naruto laid here confused, thinking about what she just said "...Hinata, I don't think you can break water."

Hinata only stared at her husband in shock, kami-sama knew she loved him to death. But he was such a fucking idiot sometimes. "Naruto..." She said trying to remain claim but then lost it due to her hormones "I'm about to have the baby damn it!" She screamed at him.

Naruto was taken back by this "The baby? It's coming!" He just realized what she meant, he quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed her "Shit, let's go!" They were then gone in a flash.

**At The Hospital, Two Hours Later**

"Ok I can see the head!" Tsunade said in her doctor's gown "Get ready with that blanket Shizune!" She yelled to her assistance as she nodded preparing for the child's birth.

Meanwhile the soon mother to be, Hinata was now experiencing the greatest pain of her life as she screamed in agony. She felt like she might die from all of the stress her body was going through.

Naruto was there in the back with a face of terror on, he had no idea what to do. First when they got to the hospital his wife started screaming in pain and before he knew it she was surrounded by doctors and nurses and soon taken away into this room and hooked up to a branch of machines as he helplessly stood there, for almost two hours. "Hinata, she doesn't look good Oba-chan!" He said in a voice of worry "I've never seen her in so much pain before."

Tsunade sighed in frustration "Of course she's in pain you baka!" She growled at the blonde. "She's giving child birth it's the most painful thing a woman can go through. But she's strong Naruto just give the support she needs now as her husband and quit having that pitiful look on your face. You're going to be the next Hokage soon right?" She asked as Naruto dumbly nodded "Then fucking act like it!" She shouted to him.

Naruto was then snapped out of his trance as he quickly went to his wife's side. "Hinata!" He said "It will be fine, you're doing fine, you'll be fine." He smiled to her "Sorry I was just standing around like a zombie before but I'm here now. So lets get through this!" He said in a voice of confidence.

Hearing Naruto's words put Hinata at ease a bit "Naruto..." She then shrieked as she felt the baby begin to move again.

She tightly gripped Naruto's hand as he felt as though she was going to break it. "You're going good Hinata, now just push!" Tsunade said.

Hinata flowed some of her chakra into her lower area and pushed for as hard as she could as the baby slowly made it's out of her. Naruto was struggling to not teleport himself away so his hand could get free.

It wasn't soon though that the room was filled with the crying of a new born baby. Tsunade quickly cut the umbilical cord as Shizune wrapped the baby in a blanket. The elder blonde looked at the baby and smiled to the two new parents "Congratulations, it's a boy." She announced to them.

Naruto was shocked to see Hinata's guess was right after all. He smiled and shed tears of joy at the announcement that he was now a father "I'm a Oto-san..." He whispered to himself as he continued to cry.

Hinata who was still recovering from giving child birth tried to tilt her head up to see her son but suddenly felt more pain than before hit her lower half "Ah!" She cried out.

Everyone was alerted by this as Tsunade handed the baby boy to his father as she rushed to Hinata "Hinata? What's wrong!?" She asked but only got a scream of pain as her answer. She turned to Shizune "Shizune I think she's giving birth again!" She concluded.

Shizune gasped "Impossible! It can't be!" She said in denial.

Tsunade frowned "Well it is, get Naruto and baby out of here so we I can operate." She told her student as she nodded.

"Well she be ok?" Naruto asked as Shizune slowly led them out of the room.

Shizune forced a smile on "She'll be fine, Naruto-kun." She hoped anyway.

**Outside Hinata's Room**

Outside of Hinata's room was the Hyuga clan leader Hiashi and Hanabi. Hiashi had his eyes closed with his hands crossed as he waited patiently to meet his grandchild, Hanabi though was excited to finally meet her new niece or nephew.

Suddenly the door opened with Naruto coming out with a blanket in his hands. Hiashi raised from his seat while Hanabi hurried to him "Naruto! Is that...!" She asked excitedly.

Naruto nodded as he lowered the now sleeping baby for a better view of him "Yes, this is Boruto."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow "That's an odd name." He then smiled "But a fitting one."

Naruto chuckled "That's Oto-chan!" He grinned at the older man.

Hiashi frowned "Never call me that again Uzumaki." He said lightly glaring at him.

"Naruto!" Came Sakura's voice from down the hall with her boyfriend Sasuke by her side. She walked slowly since she was now 7 months pregnant. "I just heard Hinata went into labor, so we took so long but anyway how is she?" Sakura asked.

"She just got done getting birth to Boruto here." He told her as he showed off his son to her.

Sakura squeaked when she saw the mini Naruto in his hands "Oh my kami-sama! He just like you, he's so cute."

Sasuke too commented "Hopefully he'll just look like you." He joked.

Naruto chuckled at his best friend "Funny teme."

"Hey." Came Kakashi's voice from behind Sasuke "Am I too late?" He had a hand full of baby presents for both boys and girls. "I didn't know the baby's gender so I got some gifts for a boy and girl."

Naruto smiled "Well we can use the ones for a boy." He showed his son to his ex sensei "Kakashi-sensei meet Boruto."

Kakashi took a look at the baby and smiled "Looks just like his father but has a bit of his mother's face." He looked up Naruto "Like you and Minato-sensei."

Then suddenly the door to Hinata's room opened again "Naruto." Tsunade said as she and Shizune stepped out "Your wife and daughter are waiting for you." She told him as the group gasped out.

"Daughter!?" Naruto said "But how!?" He questioned.

The ex Hokage then explained "It would seem that Hinata wasn't having one baby but twins. It's odd because the ultrasounds you two had didn't show any signs of another baby nor did I ever sense another sign of chakra."

"Not too surprising." Hiashi said "Twins do run in our family, like my mother having me and my brother." He explained.

Naruto was blinking still trying to take in all of this "Well guess now today I've become a father of two?"

He and the others then walked into the room to see Hinata holding another child in her hands. This one until like Boruto who had gotten Naruto's blonde hair had gotten Hinata's hair. "Oh." Naruto said in shock at the slight before him, Hinata eyes full of tears holding her new born and still crying daughter next to her. Hinata didn't even seem to mind the baby's crying.

"Let's leave the couple to their new children." Hiashi said as the others left the room leaving Naruto and Hinata alone with the babies.

"I'll just leave these here." Kakashi said as he placed the gifts down near Hinata "Congratulations Hinata, Naruto. Wish you two the best of luck." With that said Kakashi left closing the door behind them leaving the new Uzumaki family alone.

"Hinata." Naruto said taking a seat on the bed "What should we name her?" He asked.

Hinata heard Naruto's question but was still slowly brushing her new baby girl's hair lightly as she now slept "Himawari." She said "I'd like that name."

Naruto nodded in agreement "Perfect." He then stared at Boruto "So twins huh? Who would had guessed."

"Yeah. They're amazing." Hinata said.

"Yea they are. Guess we did a good job making them ya know."

Hinata blushed as she remembered what Naruto said "Oh right, our bet."

Naruto hmm'd for a moment thinking "I guess, one was right and one was wrong." He then shrugged and smiled "Maybe we've both won." He then leaned into her ear "I can't wait to get you back into the bed, I've been holding it in for months." He then gently kissed her ear.

Hinata cooed as he did so "I can't wait..." She blushed "I love you, Naruto." She then looked down to her kids "And you two Boruto and Himawari." She said with tears running down her face.

Naruto smirked as he brushed away her tears "And I do too." He looked at his children "Welcome Uzumaki Boruto and Himawari." He then placed Boruto down near his sister as they both slept silently as Naruto and Hinata watched them with pure happiness on their faces with her hands intertwined.

Now Naruto finally understood what his father and mother felt when he was born. And endless amount of love, and undying will to protect, and the thought of raising them together with his wife, was something Naruto could not think of anything else beyond that being happy.

So Naruto's last regret would forever lead to his first love.

**The End**

* * *

And that my friends is the end of this story, I might make a follow up chapter but I don't know when. Anyway I was alos requested await back to make a chapter featuring Naruto and Mei-/Shion lemons for this story and I'll most likely do them but I don't know when because I don't have a ton of free time on my hands anymore now with work and all but I'll update as fast as possible.

But enough of that, please be sure to review ans tell my your overall thoughts of the story and if I should make more like this in the future, well anyway Vicks out :P


	11. New Story

Well I've started a new story that's in the style of Last Regret, First love. Please check it out!


End file.
